Volviendo amar
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: Nueva maldicion y nuevas identidades, que pasara cuando se rompa? Situado en lo que vimos en el final de la temporada 6, EvilCharming
1. Chapter 1

**Ok nuevo fic, espero que me digan que les parece! Que lo disfruten XD**

Regina despertó como cada día, casi con una sonrisa en la cara, su vida como dueña de una modesta cafetería no era nada sencilla pero sin duda se había ganado el aprecio de todo el pueblo, se dispuso a darse un baño para ir a trabajar como lo venía haciendo desde hace más de diez años.

Luego de unas horas Regina Mills habría la pequeña cafetería situada en el centro del pueblo, como cada mañana la primera campanilla era debido a la presencia del siempre coqueto Killian Jones, mejor conocido como el sheriff del Storybrooke, Killian era un hombre por demás carismático, se desvivía en halagos para la mejor cocinera del pueblo, sin embargo sus esfuerzos no rendían frutos.

-llego temprano? –le guiño el ojo al entrar.

-como cada mañana. –le dio una ligera sonrisa Regina.

-cariño esos cafés que tú haces son lo único que me mantienen despierto a esta hora y el sheriff debe de estar alerta.

-solo una café, entonces?

-agrega una rebanada de ese pay de manzana que tú haces.

-muy bien. –Regina se dispuso a servirle el café y el pay para llevar, cuando puso los recipientes frente a él, Killian le tomo la mano ante la mirada de sorpresa de Regina – Killian…

-hasta cuando aceptaras volver conmigo Regina?

-ya hemos hablado de eso.

-no lo creo… tu solo me rechazas. –dijo cabizbajo.

-tu eres demasiado coqueto, dudo que quieras dejar tu soltería. –trato de bromear, sin embargo el rostro de Killian era serio.

-por ti lo seria amor.

-creo que se te está haciendo tarde.

-no hemos terminado –dejo uno billetes en la barra y le dio un beso en la mano para después retirarse.

En otra parte de la ciudad David Nolan se miraba al espejo mientras se acomodaba la corbata, ser el alcalde de Storybrooke le había traído muchas responsabilidades y una de ellas era lucir impecable, su vida sería más sencilla si no la viviera en soledad, desde el fallecimiento de su esposa Mary Margaret, no se le había conocido ninguna otra mujer.

Luego de unas horas el alcalde hacia su entrada a la cafetería de Regina para pedir su café para llevar como cada mañana.

-buenos días. –sonrió.

-buenos días señor alcalde, ya traigo el café. –se apresuró a decir.

-gracias pero sabes… prefiero tomarlo aquí, aún es temprano.

-muy bien. –Regina le sirvió el café.

-y donde está la gente? –cuestionaba al no ver gente en el lugar.

-usted lo ha dicho, aún es temprano, usualmente esto se llena de gente después de las nueve.

-David.

-disculpe?

-soy David, siempre me hablas de usted.

-lo siento, pero es la costumbre además usted es el alcalde.

-y? soy un ser humano Regina, así que de ahora en adelante soy David… además me haces sentir viejo.- eso hizo que ambos rieran.

-muy bien… David.

-Regina tengo algo que proponerte, tendré una cena con gente importante, gente del ayuntamiento y me gustaría saber si podrías cocinar para mí.

-ohh… por supuesto, cuando es?

-es el fin de semana, podrías pasar en la tarde a mi casa para darte más detalles?

-si claro –sonrió.

David la miro sonriendo también, Regina era una mujer muy guapa y las pláticas con ella siempre eran muy amenas, nunca había dicho o hecho nada, pero esta mujer le atraía mucho, esa mañana pensó aprovechar la cena como una oportunidad para conocerla mejor y por fin hablarle de sus intenciones.

Luego de una mañana ajetreada, Regina dio un rápido vistazo al espejo y se dirigió a la mansión del alcalde, después de unos cuantos timbres la puerta se abrió.

-hola, llegas temprano. –le animo a pasar.

-disculpe no dijimos una hora exacta, si es un mal momento puedo venir después.

-por supuesto que no y es David. –dijo bromeando.

-es verdad… la costumbre. –Regina se adentró a la mansión, ambos pasaron a la sala.

-bueno pongámonos a trabajar –Regina saco un cuaderno para anotar cada indicación. –la cena será para un máximo de diez personas, es muy importante ya que necesito de su apoyo para algunas obras que planeo para el pueblo.

-que te gustaría que cocinara.

-bueno aunque amo todo lo que cocinas… me matas con tu lasaña, así que me gustaría agasajarlos con eso.

-excelente y de guarnición?

-eso te lo dejo a ti, estoy seguro que harás un buen trabajo.

-muy bien –seguía anotando en el cuaderno –muchas gracias por la confianza.

-al contrario, gracias a ti por aceptar… te gustaría ir al patio a platicar? Te mostrare algo que atesoro con orgullo.

Ambos salieron al patio y David la guio a un árbol de manzanas.

-es muy bello –se acercó al árbol, por alguna razón le causó cierta nostalgia que no sabía de donde venía.

-me encantan las manzanas, así que soy muy cuidadoso con él.

Estuvieron platicando por un par de horas y sin darse cuenta de la noción del tiempo.

-creo que ya es hora de irme.

-porque? Alguien te espera en casa?

-no…

-lo siento no quise entrometerme.

-está bien y no, nadie me espera en casa… un poco triste, cierto? –hizo una mueca.

-dímelo a mí. –ambos rieron. –porque no te quedas a cenar.

-no lo sé, yo…

-sin compromisos, es solo que a veces extraño las conversaciones que no sean de trabajo.

-muy bien, acepto… sabes cocinar?

-no tan bien como tú, pero te aseguro que no te envenenare.

David preparo algo de pasta, cosa que impresiono a Regina ya que sabía muy bien.

-cocinas muy bien, estas seguro que quieres que yo haga la cena para tus invitados?

-estoy seguro… -el semblante de David cambio un poco y Regina lo noto.

-qué pasa?

-escucha, no me malinterpretes porque si quiero que hagas la cena para mis invitados.

-pero?

-también quiero pedirte algo.

-qué cosa?

-Regina… no sé cómo decirlo, así que iré al grano –decía nervioso –me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi pareja esa noche.

-porque?

-nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y me gustas, escucha quiero que hagas la cena y me acompañes, pero desde luego respetare tu decisión.

-no sé qué decir.

-solo piénsalo.

-muy bien… lo pensare, ahora creo que si es hora de ir a casa.

-te llevare.

-no es necesario.

-lo se… pero quiero hacerlo.

El camino en el auto fue un tanto incomodo debido a la revelación de David, siempre lo había visto como un hombre respetable e inalcanzable, al menos para ella, ahora no sabía bien cómo actuar, cuando llegaron David se bajó del auto y la acompaño a la puerta.

-me agrado mucho tu compañía hoy. –se acercó a ella.

-yo también disfrute mucho la plática y la cena.

-te veo mañana en la cafetería.

-ok.

David le dio una sonrisa y se alejó de ahí dejando a Regina con miles de pensamientos en la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente como cada día Killian entro a la cafetería.

-buenos días cariño.

-ya te traigo tu café Killian –mientras lo preparaba Killian la observaba.

-ayer quise pasar a tu casa para saludar y no estabas.

-llegue tarde.

-donde andabas?

-disculpa? No sabía que era de tu incumbencia. –se burló mientras le servía el café.

-todo lo que es sobre ti es de mi incumbencia.

-escucha Killian tuvimos nuestra oportunidad, no funciono… es mejor que sigamos siendo amigos.

-lo arruine, fue mi culpa, pero te juro que si me das otra oportunidad, será diferente.

-esto no es una venganza… es solo que te quiero, pero como mi amigo. –Killian le dio una mirada triste.

-no me rendiré.

Pasaron los días y se llegó el día de la cena, David le había llamado a Regina un día antes para saber su respuesta y ella aun confundida decidió aceptar, él no podía estar más feliz, a las seis de la tarde llegaba una Regina atareada con moldes que contenían la cena ya lista.

-ok la cena esta lista y caliente, para cuando lleguen ya solo queda calentar si es que se enfría. –le decía nerviosa.

-tranquila, todo saldrá bien, le diré a los meseros que estén al tanto.

-bueno tengo que irme si es que quieres que aun te acompañe, no lo hare en estas fachas.

-aquí estaré esperando. –Regina sonrió y se dispuso a ir a arreglarse a su casa.

Después de unas horas llegó puntual a la mansión y los ojos de David no podían abrirse más, lucia bellísima con un vestido entallado color azul marino y zapatos altos, los labios rojos.

-estas hermosa.

-gracias.

-aun no llega nadie, pasa.

No pasaron ni media hora cuando los invitados llegaban uno a uno, Regina saludaba a cada uno un tanto nerviosa, David la presentaba como su amiga, un momento sin dudas incomodo fue cuando el sheriff de la ciudad llego ataviado en un traje y vio a Regina a un lado de David, ambos trataron de disimular pero la cara de Killian era evidente, estaba molesto, aprovecho un momento para acercarse a ella.

-Regina, que está pasando?

-pasa que fui invitada como tú a esta cena. –decía nerviosa.

-si claro… no sabía que tú eras parte del ayuntamiento.

-David me pidió que lo acompañara, además yo prepare la cena.

-David?

-no es acaso su nombre?

-desde cuando se tutean?

-Killian no hagas una escena de celos por favor.

-ya hablaremos después.

La cena transcurrió entre algunas miradas incomodas de parte de Killian, todos los invitados felicitaron a Regina por la cena, después de cenar pasaron a la sala unos momentos para luego uno a uno despedirse.

-a qué hora te vas?

-porque te interesa? -Cuestiono Regina.

-para llevarte a tu casa.

-no necesito que me lleves Killian.

-pasa algo? –se acercó David al notar a Regina tensa.

-nada alcalde, le decía a Regina que si la llevaba a casa.

-ohh eso no será necesario, yo me encargare de eso, hasta mañana sheriff. –decía David sonriendo ante la mirada furiosa de Killian que salió de ahí echando humo.

-pase una noche muy agradable y la cena estuvo deliciosa –le decía David al llevarla a su casa.

-me alegro que les haya gustado a todos, yo también me divertí.

-estuviste fantástica. –se acercó más a ella, Regina solo sonrió nerviosa, David le tomo la cara con las manos y le dio un beso apenas rozándole los labios. –hace mucho que no me sentía así Regina, de verdad me gustas –esta vez la beso y profundizo más –Regina a pesar de los nervios, correspondió al beso.

-esto es muy reciente.

-lo sé, esperare –Regina sonrió al escucharlo – nos vemos mañana en la cafetería?

-ahí estaré –bromeo –David le dio un beso rápido y se marchó de ahí.

Pasaron las semanas y el romance entre David y Regina florecía, los besos abundaban y aunque no lo dijeran públicamente ya eran una pareja.

-gracias por la película David. –le dio un beso en los labios.

-estuvo divertida verdad? –la tomo por la cintura –pero ya es hora de que duermas. –le dio un vistazo a su casa.

-David… quieres pasar? –dijo picara.

-acaso me estas proponiendo…

-cierra la boca y entra –mientras lo jalaba entre besos.

Regina lo guio hasta su cuarto, era una casa modesta pero sin duda acogedora, David la besaba por el cuello provocando pequeños suspiros de ella, hacía mucho para ambos desde que habían dormido con alguien, para Regina había sido Killian y para David su difunta esposa, este era un terreno nuevo el que exploraban, hicieron el amor con mucha pasión, ahora descasaban en los brazos del otro.

-eso fue fantástico. –le dijo David besándole la frente.

-lo fue.

-esto ha sido una montaña rusa, no es cierto?

-te arrepientes?

-no, por supuesto que no… es solo que no creí que en tan poco tiempo, pudiéramos estar así, me estoy enamorando de ti Regina.

-y yo de ti David. –ambos compartieron un beso.

Al día siguiente Regina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja atendía la cafetería, cuando la campanilla interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-buenos días…

-Killian… ahora te traigo tu café –mientras estaba de espaldas preparando el café sintió unos brazos que la tomaban por la cintura –que rayos crees que haces? –se giró enfrentándolo.

-estas con él, te he visto.

-y? –aun la sujetaba con fuerza y arrinconaba a un estante.

-porque me haces esto?

-yo no te estoy haciendo nada, tu y yo no somos nada Killian.

-lo éramos.

-si hasta que tuviste aquel accidente y fui como una imbécil a verte al hospital y resulta que el señor se había volcado ebrio con aquella rubia, no solo nuestra relación termino, también la vida de esa pobre mujer.

-te pedí perdón.

-y te perdone, ahora solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

-te amo Regina.

-eso se acabó Killian. –sin darle oportunidad de nada Killian la empezó a besar por la fuerza. –suéltame! –grito, cosa que el sheriff ignoro completamente, le estaba haciendo daño hasta que sintió como le era quitado el peso de Killian de encima.

-suéltala! –decía un joven totalmente furioso.

Killian estaba sorprendido, no creyó que sus celos lo llevarían tan lejos- lo siento Regina –y salió de ahí a toda prisa.

-estas bien?

-si… gracias por ayudarme.

-no tienes nada que agradecerme.

-soy Regina Mills, no te he visto por aquí. –le tendió la mano.

-soy Henry… Henry Daniel Mills.

-vaya… mi padre se llamaba así, que coincidencia.

-de verdad? Pues si…es mucha coincidencia, quien era ese tipo?

-es el sheriff del pueblo, no es una mala persona, solo está confundido, hey quieres desayunar? La casa invita.

-me encantaría Regina.

Regina estuvo hablando con el extraño que tenía el mismo nombre que su padre, le conto acerca de los lugares del pueblo, al parecer era muy curioso sobre algunas personas.

Lo que no sabía Regina era que un Henry de 25 años acompañado de una niña, buscaba romper la maldición en la que se encontraban y solo lo podía hacer matando a la bruja que los había maldecido, la niña ya la había visto así que era cuestión de tiempo, mataría a la bruja sin ninguna contemplación, Henry tenía una sed de venganza, la bruja había matado a Emma, Mary Margaret y Belle, se había asegurado que no hubiera un beso de amor verdadero que pudiera romper su maldición, a él lo había mandado a otra ciudad y todos los demás habitantes tenían un trabajo e identidad diferente.

Henry se dirigió a la bóveda de Regina y saco el arma que acabaría con la bruja antes de que hiciera más daño.

Eran mediodía cuando de pronto un halo de luz inundo la ciudad y de pronto cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo recordó, Regina estaba en shock, salió de la cafetería y vio a un Henry mayor acompañado de una niña.

-mama… recuerdas?

-Henry? Eres tú?

-soy yo mama, he matado a la bruja. –Regina le dio un fuerte abrazo- quien es eres tu cariño? –se dirigió a la niña.

-es mi hija… bueno la hija del Henry del deseo pedido por Emma.

-Emma… ohh dios, lo siento tanto Henry.

-lo se… llegue muy tarde mama.

-no es tu culpa cariño.

-mama ahora que la bruja ha sido derrotada tenemos que encontrar una manera de que Lucy regrese a casa con mi otro yo.

-vamos a mi bóveda. –así lo hicieron y después de unos cuantos hechizos Lucy pudo volver al bosque encantado del deseo de Emma, el peligro ya había pasado, había salvado su reino y Storybrooke.

Regina suspiro ahora tenía que hacer frente a la realidad, se verían las caras cada uno de los habitantes y eso incluía a David Nolan.

* * *

 **Ok que les pareció? Quieren continuación? Ya me lo harán saber con sus respuestas y sobre la historia lo de darles identidades distintas y que Emma, Mary Margaret y Belle estuvieran muertas, me inspire en lo que se avecina con la temporada siete,solo q deje vivo a charming XDD no quise abundar mucho en la niña y la maldición, ya que quiero centrarme en el EvilCharmig! Hahaha espero que les haya gustado, saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooooo les dejo este nuevo capi porque andaba inspirada y para que conozcan un poco más hacia dónde va el fic, que lo disfruten!**

Luego de que la maldición se rompiera y cada uno volviera a la normalidad, el ambiente de Storybrooke era desolado, no era para menos, Emma, Mary Margaret y Belle habían muerto, Zelena fue llevada junto con su hija a Oz y no había manera de hacer que regresara, no al menos por el momento.

Se hicieron los funerales simbólicos de la familia Charming, Rumple lo hizo íntimo, no quería nadie cerca de él y del cuerpo de Belle, en el funeral de Emma y su madre todo el pueblo estaba reunido, palabras de aliento les fueron dichas a David, Henry y a Hook, estaban desolados, despertar y ver la cruda realidad había sido devastador, Regina no había hablado aun con ellos, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos con la maldición, no era el momento.

Luego de darles el ultimo adiós, la abuela recibió a todos en su cafetería, aquella en la Regina había estado trabajando estando maldita, se podía percibir tristeza por todos lados, Regina se sentó cerca de la barra, estaba bebiendo whisky, no era para menos, necesitaba algo fuerte para calmarse un poco, fue así como la abordo Hook.

-Regina –esta levanto la vista.

-Hola Hook… no hemos hablado desde que despertamos de la maldición, siento mucho lo de Emma, a pesar de nuestras peleas, tú sabes que la consideraba mi amiga.

-lo se… siento como si fuera una pesadilla, esa maldita bruja…

-no vale la pena desgastarse en eso, ella obtuvo su merecido, estoy segura de que Emma quisiera que siguieras adelante.

-lo se… escucha, sé que estábamos malditos, pero quiero pedirte una disculpa sobre lo que paso entre nosotros aquella mañana. –agacho la mirada.

-tú lo has dicho, estábamos malditos no hay nada de que disculparse, todos hicimos cosas locas durante la maldición –suspiro con algo de tristeza.

-lo dices por Charming?

-ni siquiera puedo darle mis condolencias porque no lo puedo ver a la cara.

-repite a ti misma eso que me acabas de decir, ninguno tiene la culpa, fue la maldición.

-lo se… es solo que será difícil.

-también quería despedirme.

-de que hablas?

-no puedo seguir aquí Regina, todo me recuerda a Emma.

-y a dónde iras?

-navegare en mi barco, ya veremos a donde me lleva –sonrió –solo quiero alejarme, tal vez regrese después.

Regina se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada y le dio un fuerte abrazo, David los observo de lejos, tenía el corazón destrozado por la muerte de su esposa e hija, ahora se las tenía que arreglar como un padre soltero y ni siquiera podía pedirle consejos a Regina que era la persona más cercana a él.

Luego de la despedida de Hook fue el turno de Henry de acercarse a ella.

-mama

-hola cariño… aun no puedo acostumbrarme a verte así, eres tan guapo. –Henry sonrió avergonzado.

-mama… necesito hablar contigo.

-qué pasa?

-el tiempo que pase alejado, tenía un trabajo, amigos…una novia.

-ya veo… creo que sé a dónde va esto.

-quisiera volver mama, no es un adiós definitivo, podría venir cada quince días a visitarte y hablaríamos todos los días.

-no tienes que convencerme Henry, si tuvieras catorce años te diría que estás loco, pero ya eres un hombre, tienes que seguir tu camino.

-gracias mama.

-no tienes nada que agradecer cariño –le acaricio la mejilla.

-mama eso que paso con el abuelo –las mejillas de Regina se tornaron rojas inmediatamente –solo hay que darle tiempo para que todo se calme.

-gracias por la preocupación, pero ya lo manejare a su debido tiempo.

-él va a necesitar ayuda con él bebe mama, esta solo… hay que arreglarlo cuanto antes.

Luego de unos días Henry se despedía de Regina para volver a Seattle, la despedida fue dura, pero Regina comprendió que era lo mejor para el futuro de Henry.

Mientras tanto después de algunas semanas en la oficina del alcalde, Regina quien había vuelto a su antiguo trabajo pudo ver las cosas que David había dejado atrás cuando era el alcalde, sintió escalofríos al ver una foto de ambos que estaba guardada en un cajón, poco a poco retomo las riendas del pueblo nuevamente, sin embargo no había días en que no recibiera quejas de los habitantes ya que el sheriff del pueblo continuamente faltaba a su trabajo, al parecer no le iba muy bien como padre soltero, por lo que decidió por fin verse a las caras y ofrecerle su ayuda.

David estaba ajetreado con Neal en brazos mientras le preparaba un biberón ante el llanto del pequeño, cuando alguien todo a la puerta, al abrirla no pudo más que sorprenderse.

-Regina… -casi susurro.

-puedo pasar?- David titubeo un poco en su respuesta pero al final le dio paso para que se adentrara al departamento.

-adelante. –el pequeño Neal seguía en un mar de lágrimas. –lo siento estaba preparando su biberón.

-puedo? –hizo el ademan para sostener a Neal. –al menos mientras vas por el biberón.

-muy bien. –David le paso al bebe y observo a lo lejos como Regina hablaba con el mientras hacía pequeño círculos con sus manos en la espalda del pequeño, poco a poco Neal empezó a calmarse y ya solo eran pequeños sollozos, después de unos minutos David se acercó con el biberón.

-dame acá –le pidió el biberón, él bebe estaba tan tranquilo que David le entrego el biberón y observo como Regia se sentaba en el sofá y alimentaba al bebe. –escucha sé que es difícil lo que ha pasado, lo siento si no había venido antes pero yo no me sentía… -ni siquiera sabía cómo decirlo.

-lo entiendo Regina, me siento de la misma forma.

-siento mucho lo que les paso a Emma y Mary Margaret, has perdido a tu esposa e hija, yo he perdido a mi más queridas amigas… mi familia. –David se sentó frente a ella en el sofá y agacho la cabeza, no quería que Regina viera que los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos. –sé que estas teniendo problemas para adaptarte con Neal.

-será momentáneo, la abuela lo cuidara, es solo que se está poniendo al tanto con la cafetería.

-lo entiendo y vengo a ofrecerte mi ayuda, puedo cuidarlo por las mañanas y podrías pasar por el cuándo salieras del trabajo.

-eso es mucho tiempo Regina además habiendo sido el alcalde en la maldición, sé que estarás ocupada.

-David, siempre he sido la alcalde y si no lo recuerdas crie a mi hijo sola, en ese momento no conté con la ayuda de nadie, se cómo arreglármelas, pondré los viejos muebles que usaba con Henry en la oficina, te aseguro que podre arreglármelas, además tú mismo lo has dicho será solo un tiempo, mientras la abuela termina de arreglar sus cosas en la cafetería. –David se quedó pensativo.

-muy bien, ya veremos cómo se encuentra Neal, si todo va bien, acepto… y gracias Regina.

-no hay nada que agradecer, bueno… entonces mañana espero muy temprano en mi oficina a este jovencito –decía mientras le acariciaba los cachetes regordetes y se lo entregaba a David.

-ahí estaremos.

Regina salió de ahí aliviada, no había sido tan incómodo como pensó, tal vez era porque ninguno quiso tocar el tema y agradeció en silencio eso, a la mañana siguiente Regina llego muy temprano a la oficina y con un movimiento de manos aparecieron diversos muebles, un corralito, un gimnasio para bebes que tenía estrellas brillantes colgando, además de algunos juguetes, sonrió con nostalgia al verlos, recordaba cómo había sido tener a Henry con ella cuando era un bebe, había sido un caos por supuesto, ella como la reina malvada convertida en madre y sin nadie que la ayudara, pero se las había ingeniado y esos eran recuerdos que atesoraría por siempre, después de unos minutos la puerta de la oficina fue tocada y un David con uniforme de sheriff y con una gran pañalera con todas las cosas que Neal podía necesitar además del bebe, entro a la oficina.

-buenos días Regina.

-hola David, hola cariño… -sonrió al bebe y lo cargo en brazos.

-aquí tienes todo lo que necesita, señalo a la pañalera y en esta hoja están algunas indicaciones.

-también fui madre…gracias.

-lo siento… es solo que nunca lo he dejado con nadie, Mary Margaret siempre estaba con él, la abuela en ocasiones lo cuidaba, pero era raro que nos separáramos de él.

-lo entiendo y no te preocupes, puedes llamarme para checar que todo esté bien.

-ok, gracias de nuevo Regina –se acercó a ella y se agacho a darle un beso en la cabeza del bebe –hasta en la tarde.

-adiós.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas, el pequeño Neal miraba alrededor.

-ahora solo somos tu y yo… -le decía casi con voz infantil, mientras que se sentaba en el sofá –mira cuantas cosas tengo para ti, este oso era de tu tío Henry, él lo adoraba –el niño lo tomo con sus pequeñas manos y Regina apretó el peluche que hizo un ruido extraño, él bebe se estremeció al principio pero después dio una risa –te gusta no es cierto? –ahora era Neal quien apretaba el oso para escuchar el sonido, Regina lo observaba un tanto con tristeza, era la viva imagen de David, sin embargo podía ver en los ojos a Mary Margaret, ellos no se merecían un final así, le dio un beso al bebe y lo acomodo en el corral con los juguetes, para después ir al escritorio y ponerse a trabajar.

Después de un rato Regina dejo de lado los papeles para sacar a Neal del corralito, el pobre quería atención y empezó a llorar, Regina lo calmo y decidió ir a la cafetería, tanto para despejar al niño como ir por su café.

-buenos días Regina, ese niño yo lo conozco –dijo la abuela sonriendo al verlos entrar.

-estoy segura que sí, ahora es mi compañía.

-siento mucho no poder ayudar a David, pero dejaste un desastre aquí niña!- casi recriminó.

-hey! La cafetería siempre estaba llena de clientes cuando yo estaba aquí.

-creo que era más bien por ti que venían o no me dejaras mentir que tuviste un sinfín de pretendientes.

-no es verdad.

-al menos yo recuerdo un Hook casi obsesionado y a… -la abuela se quedó callada –bueno ya sabemos.

-estábamos malditos, tú lo has dicho, ahora podrías traerme ese café… que necesitare mucha energía.

-ahora mismo.

Después de visitar la cafetería por la tarde Regina cambiaba de pañal a Neal.

-ohh dios, había olvidado esto… que cosa has comido Neal? –mientras le hacía cosquillas en el vientre ante la sonrisa del niño –solo porque eres tu querido –se acercó y le dio un beso en las mejillas, el niño le tomaba con las manos el cabello a modo de juego, justo en ese momento alguien todo la puerta. –adelante.

-ya estoy aquí –decía un David curioso al observar a la siempre seria Regina sentada en el sofá, mientras le cambiaba el pañal a su hijo.

-ya casi está listo este muñeco. –luego de ponerle el pañal, Regina le acomodo el pantalón que traía el niño. –ahora si… todo listo! –lo levanto en brazos.

-gracias, como se portó? Espero que no te haya dado muchas molestias.

-es un niño muy bien portado, fuimos a la cafetería un rato y nos la pasamos aquí, es todo un ángel.

-me alegro –Regina le entrego al bebe.

-entonces, los veo mañana?

-si no has cambiado de opinión. –decía casi tímido.

-por supuesto que no.

-entonces hasta mañana David.

-adiós Regina.

David salió con él bebe y sus cosas en brazos, Regina se sintió feliz de poderlo ayudar de alguna manera, parecía que las incomodidades de lo que había pasado se habían olvidado.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capi y me lo hagan saber para ver si lo continuo o no, me gusta mucho escribir pero también tengo ocupaciones así que si no gusta pues me paso a otra cosa, no me gusta dejar fics abandonados pero tampoco perder tiempo, espero sus respuestas y cualquier sugerencia y critica es bienvenida!.**

 **Princess Miya:** muchas gracias por tu review, el EC es mi placer secreto hahaha y ya que la tempo fue bye bye Robin u.u pues bueno me conformo escribiendo EvilCharing XD espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capi y me comentes tu opinión.

 **AbyEvilReal4Ever123:** amigaaaaaaa! Tanto tiempo verdad? Hay esque no había tenido tiempo de escribir y luego el fic que tenía el GoldenQueen ya lo deje u.u… no recibí respuesta asi que bye bye hahaha asi que ahora me embarco con este y hay si el hook, a mí me encantan todos los shippers que le ponen a mi Regina y el HQ no es la excepción hahaha así que decidí darles un pequeño momento aunque fueran malditos, espero que te haya gustado el capi, gracias por el review, saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooooo les dejo este nuevo capi, que lo disfruten!**

Había pasado un año desde que Regina había sido la niñera del pequeño Neal, era un niño regordete a punto de cumplir los dos años, gracias a su edad no recordaba mucho las tragedias a las que su familia se había enfrentado, Regina se encariñaba cada vez más con el niño, ya era usual no solo que lo llevara al parque, la cafetería de la abuela o que incluso se quedara a dormir en su casa en una ocasión en la que David tuvo una emergencia, le recordaba tanto su tiempo con Henry, para cuando la abuela pudo cuidarlo ya Neal estaba tan acostumbrada a ella y ella a el que decidieron dejar las cosas como estaban.

-buenos días Regina – Saludo la abuela con su voz fuerte.

-buen día abuela – decía con Neal en brazos –quiero mi café y… -volteo a ver al niño –leche?

-chocoate! –decía emocionado.

-leche con chocolate para el joven guapo. –la abuela sonrió al ver al niño.

-ya eres todo un hablador, no es así?

-ya es todo un jovencito, estamos en proceso de usar la bacinica… no le gusta pero yo sé que lo lograremos.

-traes pañal Neal? –el niño escondía la cara en el cuello de Regina. – no te gusta la bacinica?

-no –mientras movía la cabeza.

-al rato estarás quitándote el pañal… recuerdo al hijo de la alcaldesa hace muchos años –Regina sonrió apenada.

-cómo olvidarlo abuela.

-una muy buena anécdota, ya les traigo lo que ordenaron.

La abuela salió de ahí dejándolos sentados en una mesa, el pequeño Neal se entretenía con algunos juguetes que Regina traía en su bolsa, mientras que ella leía el periódico que dejaba la abuela para los clientes, luego de unos minutos.

-aquí tienen! – salía la abuela de la cocina con las bebidas en una bandeja, Neal casi salta de la emoción, la leche con chocolate era su favorita.

-muy bien, sacare tu babero para que no manches tu ropa.

-chocoate –decía Neal ante la mirada traviesa de la abuela mientras Regina intentaba abotonarle el babero. –chocoate mama!- grito desesperado, Regina le miro sorprendida al igual que la abuela.

-aquí tienes Neal –finalmente rompió el silencio la abuela.

-yo no sé…

-no te preocupes, al final de cuentas no es nada malo… eso quiere decir que el realmente te quiere Regina.

-lo se… pero nunca le he dicho que me llame así, lo juro. –decía casi susurrando.

-y te creo, que no te preocupe eso Regina… eso demuestra lo bien que lo has estado cuidando.

-gracias abuela. –la abuela sonrió mientras los dejaba a solas.

-Neal… cariño. –el niño levanto la vista. –tu sabes que te quiero mucho –se acercó y le beso la mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír y sin tener idea de lo que hablaba Regina –yo soy Regina, tu amiga… tu mama es Mary Margaret. –Regina suspiro, no tenía idea de porque le llamaba así y no sería nada sencillo explicarle las cosas a su edad, Neal la miraba confundido –sabes que… sigue tomando tu chocolate cariño –Neal sonrió para darle un gran sorbo a la bebida.

Los días pasaron y Regina se olvidó del asunto, sin embargo una mañana…

-buenos días cariño –Regina lo saludaba al ver a entrar a David con Neal.

-mama! –grito Neal emocionado, la cara de David no tenía precio.

-David… espera, cariño ve a buscar tus juguetes al baúl, el niño se fue entre pasos bruscos a la pequeña área que Regina le tenía destinado a su cuidado. –no sé porque me llama así, lo hizo hace unos días… David te juro que jamás le he pedido u hecho algo para que me llame de esa manera

-tenía que pasar… es natural Regina, el escucha que Henry te llama así cuando viene de visita y el pasa todos los días contigo.

-intente explicarle pero el aún es muy pequeño para entender… será momentáneo es la novedad de la palabra supongo, recordemos como hubo un tiempo que solo decía jugo para todo –intento aligerar el ambiente.

-crees que estoy molesto? –la mirada que le dio Regina no necesitaba contestar la pregunta –no lo estoy… tal vez sorprendido.

-crees que deba pasar menos tiempo con él? –casi susurro.

-no a menos que tú lo quieras, él te adora Regina… te llamo asi porque te quiere, ya le arrebataron a su verdadera madre, si él quiere llamarte así y a ti no te molesta…

-por supuesto que no. –interrumpió.

-entonces por mí no hay problema.

-conforme vaya creciendo entenderá las cosas David, el siempre sabrá y honrara el recuerdo de Mary Margaret.

-lo se… entonces nos vemos en la tarde?

-hasta la tarde –David fue con Neal para despedirse y salir de ahí.

Después de pasar por la cafetería de la abuela, Regina y Neal llegaban a la oficina cuando alguien los esperaba a la puerta.

-Hook –Regina sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

-hola cariño –decía coqueto. –hey! Es realmente…?

-lo es… este pequeño es Neal.

-estas enorme campeón –el niño se acurrucaba tímido a Regina.

-puedo pasar?

-por supuesto, espera… -Regina hizo un movimiento con la mano y la puerta de la oficina se abrió –es mucho lio encontrar las llaves en mi bolsa mientras cargo a Neal –ante la mirada de Hook.

Ambos se adentraron a la oficina, Neal se fue directo a sus juguetes, mientras que Regina se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio, Hook se sentó frente a ella.

-antes que nada, me alegro mucho que volvieras.

-gracias… necesitaba estar lejos, sin embargo vengo a verte no solo para saludar, quiero pedirte algo.

-qué cosa?

-quiero volver a vivir en StoryBrooke, pero necesito un empleo, quería saber si puedo volver a la comisaria.

-creo que a David le vendría muy bien algo de ayuda.

-es eso un sí?

-es un sí.

-gracias, amor –sonrió –y como van las cosas? Por la presencia del niño, veo que se arreglaron las cosas con Charming.

-así es… lo que paso es cosa del pasado, estábamos malditos, ya nadie recuerda las cosas locas que hicimos malditos.

-y Gold?

-el sigue muy solitario… después de la muerte de Belle el cambio mucho, todos lo hicimos.

-me alegro que las cosas estén tranquilas finalmente.

-así es… porque no vas y te presentas ante tu nuevo jefe.

-por supuesto cariño, hasta luego y gracias.

Unos minutos después Hook hacia su entrada en la comisaria.

-Hook! –exclamo David al verlo, inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento para darle un abrazo.

-hola David, como has estado?

-bien… sorprendido de verte por aquí, cuando regresaste?

-apenas hace unas horas, solo que antes tenía que hablar con nuestra alcaldesa de un asunto.

-espero que fuera algo para bien.

-de hecho si… le pedí trabajo. –decía casi tímido.

-excelente, supongo que dijo que sí.

-así es… de ahora en adelante tendrás un compañero aquí en la comisaria.

-estarás aquí?

-bueno no te alegres mucho.

-no… lo siento, por supuesto que me da gusto, me hace falta algún tiempo libre para pasarlo con Neal.

-esta enorme por cierto, se lleva muy bien con Regina.

-la adora tanto que la llama mama.

-espera… -levantaba un poco las cejas confundido –ustedes…? –esperando una respuesta.

-no!... por supuesto que no, supongo que es porque pasa tanto tiempo con ella y escucha a Henry cuando viene de visita.

-ohh… no sería nada malo si pasara... ya sabes…si tú y ella… ya lo intentaron malditos…

-ok… cierra la boca, si fuera así porque no intentas algo tú con ella, ya que estabas obsesionado con ella en la maldición.

-yo…

-ahh es difícil no es así?

-me gustaría… -esto hizo que David abriera de más los ojos sorprendidos –Regina es una gran mujer además de buena madre, sin mencionar guapa…es la reina por dios santo… es solo que aún no me siento listo.

-ahora comprendes.

-si… creo que si jefe, sin embargo si quisiera intentar algo… ten por seguro que sería con Regina.

-no tienes remedio. –Hook sonrió burlón.

-y bueno porque no aprovechas que estoy aquí y vas a pasar tiempo con tu hijo? Cualquier cosa te llamo.

-es casi la hora de la comida, seguro Regina lo llevo a la cafetería de la abuela.

-de hecho a mi parecer venia de ahí hace un momento, y que si está en la cafetería? te les unes y ya.

David lo pensó un poco –tienes razón, solo será un momento –escribió rápido en un pedazo de papel –este es mi número, cualquier cosa o duda me llamas.

-tenlo por seguro.

David salió de ahí e hizo unas compras primero antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Regina, al llegar ella se sorprendió.

-David, que sorpresa.

-traje algo de comida, pensé que los encontraría en la cafetería de la abuela. –se acercó a Neal para hacerle saber su presencia.

-fuimos hace unas horas, también traje comida.

-qué te parece si comemos aquí.

-me parece bien.

-espero no te moleste que me haya salido de la comisaria, ahora que tengo ayudante… eso me facilitara algunas cosas.

-por supuesto que no me molesta y espero que no tengan ningún problema trabajando juntos. –ambos se dirigieron a la mesa que tenía en la oficina y empezaron a abrir los paquetes de comida. –hey es mi ensalada favorita! –dijo al verla.

-lo sé, por eso la traje.

-bueno había comprado algo de comida chatarra pero supongo que es el destino que me dice que debo comer sanamente.

-yo puedo comerme eso… después de todo no hay que desperdiciar comida.

-si claro… solo por eso –sonrió.

-Neal! Ven acá, vamos a comer. –el niño se acercó y lo sentó en su sillita especial, le acomodo el babero y la comida.

Regina y David comieron entre pláticas, alguna que otra broma o riéndose de las ocurrencias de Neal, después de mucho tiempo David no se sintió tan solo.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas las que se han tomado la molestia de leer, comentarrrrrrrrrrr *que ya saben que eso me hace continuar XD y seguir la historia, espero que les haya gustado el capi, pues como verán avance el tiempooo XDD creo que un año es suficiente para que el pequeño Neal adore a nuestra Queen y David avance en su vida, en cuanto a Hook que les pareció eso? Vuelve igual de coqueto que siempre, como ya saben cualquier crítica es muy bienvenida, saludos!**

 **AbyEvilReal4Ever123:** shipeas a Regina con todos? chocalas sistah! hahaha y siii adiós al GoldenQueen que tenía u.u… pues anda ya sabes a mi me ponen review y me dan unas ganas de escribir, pero ps solo seguían y nada u.u… y luego sumándole que estaba atiborrada de trabajo con que ganas de actualizar, asi que bye bye, y nos despedimos de Hook pero solo en un capi hahahaaaaaa ya volvió, dime que te pareció su regreso XD, saludos!

 **Guest:** Ja los super spoilers…/ hahahaaaaaaaa sorry, porque no la has visto? XDDDDD hay que ponerse al corriente, gracias por leer y pues si las cosas lentas, digo después de la muerte de la esposa que saltara enseguida en Regina se vería mal u.u… por eso adelante un súper año ahahaha, espero tu review, saludos!

 **Jany17:** awww sii Neal me lo imagino todo tierno, yo siempre quise ver a Regina con un bebe u.u… pero bueno si no lo veo en la tv, lo escribo! hahaha espero que te haya gustado el capi y me comentes al respecto, saludos!

 **:** pues solo se fue por un capitulo Hook! Hahahaaaaaa su intervención será muy importante en la historia, yo también amo el drama y los enredos XDD gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado y me digas que te pareció, saludos!

 **TheWickedQueenMariana:** gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te haya gustado, cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bienvenida, espero que te haya gustado la actualización, saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooooo antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, espero me tengan un poco de paciencia, no las entretengo más y aquí les dejo este nuevo capi, que lo disfruten!**

David abrió los ojos como cada mañana ante el ruido de su hijo en su cuna, habían pasado varios meses desde que Hook había regresado y ahora tenía oportunidad de llegar un poco más tarde al trabajo.

-como amaneciste amigo? –cuestiono mientras el niño solo sonreía mientras seguía jugando dentro de su cuna con algunos juguetes, David se levantó y se fue directo al baño para darse un regaderazo rápido, sabía que de un momento a otro Neal le reprocharía por atención, luego de asearse se dispuso a preparar el desayuno de su hijo, esto venía siendo ya una rutina para él desde hacía un año, había sentado a Neal en su periquera mientras bebía leche con chocolate, le hizo unos panqueques, casi sonrió recordando los primeros días que cocinaba, había sido todo un reto para él, luego del desayuno, David dio un baño rápido a Neal y lo cambio, checo que todo estuviera en su bolsa y se dirigieron como cada mañana a la oficina de Regina.

-buenos días –toco David la puerta mientras Neal corría al encuentro con Regina.

-buenos días, hola cariño. –levanto en brazos al niño. –mmm que es ese olor?.

-estamos probando un nuevo gel para el cabello, verdad Neal?

-chicle! Mi pelo es chicle –dio una risita.

-vaya, es verdad… hueles a goma de mascar, si no te cuidas tendré ganas de morderte! –le hizo cosquillas mientras Neal se retorcía en risas.

-Neal, nos vemos en la tarde hijo.

-adiós papi.-agito su pequeña mano.

Luego de que retirara, Regina se giró a verlo

-y bien? Que haremos tu y yo? –le guiño el ojo

-abuelita! –grito Neal.

-es muy temprano cariño, pero que te parce si jugamos con esto –Regina fue a levantar una caja que contenía legos.

-si! –grito emocionado para luego sacarlos y regarlos por la pequeña sala de estar de la oficina de Regina.

Luego de dos horas Regina tomo a Neal y se dirigieron a la cafetería de la abuela, luego de ordenar, Neal jugaba con Rubí, mientras Regina esperaba su café.

-buenos días señora alcaldesa – escucho detrás de ella, que la obligo a girarse.

-Hook… te mandaron a comprar el almuerzo? –dijo burlona.

-ja ja… muy graciosa, pero debo admitir que… es verdad –rodo los ojos. – abuela lo mismo de siempre! –le dio un grito a la abuela -como se porta el demonio?

-si te refieres a Neal… contrario a lo que acabas de decir, él es un ángel.

-te has portado muy bien con ellos, el que cuides a Neal habla muy bien de ti.

-gracias, pero lo hago con gusto.

-lo sé, eres muy buena mama Regina… te has planteado la idea de tener más hijos? –Regina abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-pues no veo como pueda pasar, lo último que supe es que para eso se necesita de un hombre. –Hook rio ante el comentario sarcástico.

-pero tú quieres? –volvió a insistir.

-a que viene esa pregunta pirata?

-hey… tranquila, solo estoy conversando.

-si claro.

-tal vez podamos ir a tomar algo un día de estos… solo para ponernos al tanto, no sé qué tanto ha pasado por aquí desde que me fui.

-si… tal vez –justo en ese momento se acercó el pequeño Neal.

-mami quiero pis –decía retorciéndose.

-ohhh genial cariño, vamos ya. –decía con una sonrisa, desde que Neal estaba aprendiendo a ir al baño, cada vez que le avisaba, Regina se sentía orgullosa de él, luego de unos minutos Neal regresaba a jugar y Regina a sentarse en el banco de la barra.

-David me dijo que el niño te decía mama, eso es genial. –decía una vez más Hook.

-David está de acuerdo y a mí no me molesta.

-aquí tienen ambos. –interrumpió la abuela, entregándole a cada quien sus órdenes.

-bueno tengo que irme que mi jefe me espera –le entrego el dinero a la abuela -entonces te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo y salir? –Regina se quedó sin habla por un segundo, creyó que cuando menciono salir lo decía por mera charla, no que hablaba en serio. –si… claro. Casi susurro.

-hasta después amor. –salió de ahí con su clásica sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos Hook llegaba a la comisaria.

-ya era hora, esta vez tardaste de más.

-me encontré a Regina con tu hijo- dijo entregándole su comida.

-ellos aman comer en la cafetería.

-fue lindo ver a Regina interactuar con el pequeño demonio –David frunció el ceño –es una gran mama.

-lo es, Regina ama a los niños.

-la invitare a salir. –David se sorprendió un poco.

-te has decidido entonces?

-estuve pensando mucho… he tenido mujeres en mi vida y dios sabe que he vivido suficientes años, pero nunca he tenido un hijo.

-estas tratando de… es enserio? –cuestiono escéptico.

-hey Regina es una mujer muy guapa, ya habíamos hablado de eso y lo que tuvimos estando malditos… a pesar de que estábamos malditos no fue tan malo –guiño el ojo, cosa que hizo que David rodara los ojos –y por si fuera poco es una gran mama, no sé si se llegue a dar algo, pero sin duda voy por ello.

-parece que estas decidido.

\- he aprendido que todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro, he amado a dos mujeres y ambas se fueron de manera trágica, no debo desperdiciar mi tiempo, he navegado suficiente, ya es tiempo de anclar mi nave. –David se quedó pensativo, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar a sus palabras.

-espero que las cosas resulten bien… no me gustaría que Regina saliera lastimada, no lo merece.

-hey! Que hay de mí?

-tu eres fuerte –bromeo.

Era un sábado por la noche, cuando Regina se arreglaba para salir con Hook, ni siquiera sabía que ponerse, era un pirata por dios santo! Casi susurraba viéndose al espejo, no tenía idea de a donde la llevaría, seguramente a una pocilga, pensó. Luego de un momento se puso nostálgica, no sabía bien que pretendía Hook invitándola a salir, pero no podía olvidar que él estuvo casado con Emma, habían coqueteado en el bosque encantado pero nunca hubo más que eso, el pensar que esta salida fuera a esa dirección, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, dio un suspiro y se acomodó el cabello, se había vestido con un vestido casual, negro, labios rojos al igual que sus zapatos, después de unos minutos el timbre sonó y dio un largo suspiro como si se fuese a dar valor con ello y se dispuso a abrir.

-Regina, estas más que hermosa debo decir.

-no digas tonterías… nos vamos?

-como usted ordene ama. –dijo sarcástico.

Hook la llevo a un restaurante elegante, ambos conversaron acerca de los habitantes de Storybrooke, Hook quería saber que se había perdido en ese año que estuvo navegando, por un momento Regina se relajó, en esa platica se sentía cómoda, sin embargo no duro mucho, cuando Hook cuestiono asuntos personales.

-y tu como has estado Regina?

-yo? Bien, acaso no me ves?

-te ves genial, no hay duda –Regina se sonrojo un poco –pero me refería, como estas con todo lo que paso hace un año?

-lo que paso… fue muy triste, no creo que tenga que decir porque, lo sabes… perdí a dos queridas amigas, sin mencionar que me perdí de algunos años con Henry, pero estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe, creo que eso debería preguntarte a ti, como estas?

-bien… igual que tú, recuperándome… hoy le decía a David que es hora de seguir adelante, con todo lo que ha pasado he aprendido a que todo puede pasar de un momento a otro, así que hay que vivir el presente. –levanto la copa en el que bebía –por el presente –la insto a chocar copas, Regina un tanto seria lo hizo.

-tienes razón, hay que seguir adelante.

-recuerdas cuando estábamos malditos?

-ohh no lo menciones –frunció el ceño.

-no fue tan malo, tuvimos nuestros buenos momentos.

-estábamos malditos… eso nunca existió.

-era bueno sin embargo. –Regina rodo los ojos.

Luego de un par de horas, Hook acompañaba a Regina a la mansión, Regina estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando la mano del Hook la detuvo.

-quiero que sepas que la pase muy bien.

-fue una buena velada, gracias por eso.

-Regina me gustaría que se repitiera esto, si estás de acuerdo –Regina se sorprendió.

-que estas tramando pirata? –cuestiono sarcástica.

-escucha, eres una mujer hermosa, creo que eso lo sabes y por eso te portas como una bruja a veces –antes de que Regina pudiera decir algo siguió con su discurso – pero también eres una gran mujer, una excelente madre, me gustaría intentar salir contigo, no sé lo que pase, pero estoy seguro que valdrá la pena sea cual sea el resultado.

-Hook, me alaga mucho lo que acabas de decir, pero no sé si estoy lista… no podría sacarme de la cabeza que estuviste casado con Emma.

-tú lo has dicho lo estuve y fue una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida, la ame como nadie… pero se fue, ya tuve mi duelo ahora quiero seguir adelante –se acercó a ella y le tomo la barbilla, Regina bajo la mirada pero el hizo que levantara la vista al acercase más, sabia a donde llevaba esto pero estaba por demás sorprendida para reaccionar.

Hook se acercó lo suficiente para rozarle los labios, lentamente le dio un beso con delicadeza, hace tiempo que ninguno había besado a nadie, la sensación fue casi de shock al principio, sin embargo ninguno se detuvo, Regina por inercia le puso sus manos e sus brazos, Hook pidió acceso a su boca cosa que se le permitió, seguían besándose lento, cuando Hook se separó, la mirada de Regina era de confusión.

-que dices amor? Podemos intentarlo?

-yo…

-solo piénsalo.

Regina suspiro aun con la sensación que le había dejado el beso en los labios –lo pensare.

-valdrá la pena, ya lo veras, te llamo luego ok. –ella asintió con la cabeza –adiós hermosa.

Hook se alejó dejando a Regina con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Al día siguiente un Hook por demás de buen humor estaba acomodando una papelería en la comisaria.

-hoy estas más alegre que de costumbre, alguna novedad? –cuestiono David.

-ayer salí con Regina. –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-ohhh… y que tal te fue?

-nos besamos –David se estremeció un poco, a pesar de que Hook le había contado sus planes, se sentía extraño.

-están juntos? No es demasiado pronto?

-no tendría porque… pero ella aun lo está pensando, pero sabes qué? –David lo miro esperando una respuesta –yo sé que le gusto que la besara y yo también lo disfrute mucho. Hoy vendrá Henry hablare con él, para pedirle su permiso.

-entonces va en serio.

-por supuesto, todo lo que te dije antes lo decía en serio, espero que se llegue a dar una relación con Regina y porque no… tal vez por fin pueda formar una familia. –David solo sonrió, sin embargo se sentía un tanto molesto, ni siquiera sabía porque pero no le estaba gustando nada los planes de Hook.

* * *

 **Que piensan de los planes del pirataaaaaa o.O sus críticas y review serán muy apreciados, en cuanto la historia será un Evil Charming pero no dije que tal vez Regina se podía dar sus gustosssss hahahaaaa es broma, sin embargo esto podría hacer reaccionar un poco a nuestro príncipe encantador, les agradezco que sigan la historia y sobre todo sus reviews, son la causa por la que sigo la historia, les pido una disculpa la demora, sin embargo estamos en época de graduaciones pfff un montón de trabajo, espero actualizar más seguido, les mando un saludo!**

 **evazqueen:** gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, en cuanto a Hook pues regreso con todo por nuestra Queen hahaha que te pareció? Muy atrevido el hombre? XD espero tus comentarios, saludos!

 **Miriam-OQiEC:** gracias por leer y tu review! Hay pues yo también amo casi todos los shippers que le ponen a mi Queen hasta los más extraños hahaha, que te pareció el capi y la actitud de Hook? Creo que eso le dará un empujoncito a nuestro príncipe! Hahaha espero tus comentarios, saludos!

 **katykataollarvesbello** : hahaha me disculpo por eso, ahora estoy publicando muy tarde espero que no estés en el trabajo cuando lo leas XDDD gracias por seguir la historia y comentar, espero me cuentes que te pareció la cita-no cita de nuestra Queen y el pirata, saludos!

 **TheWickedQueenMariana:** me alegro que te guste la historia, en cuanto al camino que está tomando todo se ve como que va en una dirección y puede que sí, pero no será algo definitivo, solo servirá para que las cosas se acomoden, espero te haya gustado este capi y me cuentes al respecto, saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooooo aquí les dejo este nuevo capi, que lo disfruten!**

Regina estaba terminando unos papeles en la oficina cuando el sonido de la puerta la distrajo –espero no interrumpir –dijo David mientras cargaba algunas bolsas con comida dentro.

-estaba ya terminando, pasa. –David le había dicho que llevaría comida para estar con Neal, a lo que Regina había aceptado.

-papi! –grito Neal en cuanto lo vio y corrió a su encuentro.

-hola campeón, porque no recoges tus juguetes para que comamos. –el niño asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a recoger los juguetes.

-y como estas Regina? –le cuestiono mientras se sentaba en el comedor.

-bien. –se sentó en una silla junto a él.

-solo bien?

-ohh vamos, Hook te debe de haber contado todo, no es así?

-eso es muy preciso.

-lo sabía. –fingió enojo.

-él estaba muy feliz… como estas tú?

-pensándolo… es decir… esto es muy repentino, aun no se ni cómo reaccionar.

-creo que debes de estar completamente segura antes de hacer algo, son amigos, sería muy lamentable que la amistad terminara.

-lo crees?

-bueno las cosas no serían lo mismo.

-tú me dejarías de hablar si fuera el caso? –David trago saliva.

-bueno… las cosas cambiarían, pero dudo mucho que te dejara de hablar, tenemos un hijo en común –esto último hizo que Regina sonriera- él nunca me perdonaría eso.

-eres un tonto. –justo en ese momento se acercó Neal y Regina lo preparo para poder comer los tres.

Por la noche la alcaldesa era visitada por Hook en su mansión.

-pasa.

-gracias amor. –sonrió pícaro, ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

-quieres algo de beber?

-estoy bien.

El silencio se hizo presente incomodando un tanto a Regina.

-estas nerviosa.

-Hook escucha…

-Killian –la interrumpió- es mi nombre, puedes llamarme así.

-después de tantos años tratándonos, será difícil romper la costumbre.

-puedes decirme lo que sea Regina, sé que te tomo por sorpresa mi propuesta y es por ello que no quiero que te precipites, solo quiero una oportunidad.

Las palabras de David resonaron en su cabeza –es solo que no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

-no tiene porque, siempre seré tu amigo Regina, creo que después de habernos intentado matar mutuamente hemos recorrido un largo camino –Regina sonrió –eres hermosa.

-gracias. –Hook se acercó a ella y le tomo la barbilla para darle un beso lento, Regina correspondió.

Al separarse –que te parece si solo dejamos que pase lo que tenga que pasar, ni siquiera tenemos que ponerle un nombre a esto… solo veremos qué pasa –Regina aún estaba insegura – no perderás mi amistad, eso es una promesa.

-siendo así… me agrada como suena, solo por favor me gustaría que lleváramos las cosas lentas, si aún no sabemos que pasara es mejor no precipitarnos.

-lo que tu ordenes amor –sonrió lo cual hizo reír a Regina también.

Hook se quedó esa noche conversando largo y tendido con Regina, como lo había prometido tendría paciencia y ni siquiera insinuó o trato de sobrepasarse con ella, solo hubieron unos cuantos besos que aunque aún no significaban algo para Regina, ser besada de nuevo era una sensación increíble.

A la mañana siguiente Hook se encontró con un muy crecido Henry en la cafetería de la abuela.

-Henry! crei que ya no vendrías este fin de semana –casi grito y se acercó al joven mientras se fundían en un cálido abrazo.

-tuve algunos contratiempos, pero estoy aquí... me da mucho gusto verte de vuelta. –sonrió.

-tienes algún plan ahora mismo?

-venia por un café y tal vez pasear por los alrededores antes de ir con mi mama.

-Henry me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante.

-¿pasa algo? –cuestiono alarmado.

-no… nada grave al menos, te importaría si nos sentamos?

Henry asintió y ambos se sentaron, el silencio los invadió, Hook no sabía bien como empezar.

-antes que nada, quiero que sepas que yo siempre ame a Emma, tu madre.

-eso lo se… que pasa con eso?

-estoy viendo a alguien… -Henry le dio una sonrisa, le dio casi ternura que el pirata le estuviera avisando sobre tener una nueva relación.

-ha pasado más de un año Hook, creo que es comprensible que quieras seguir adelante, no me queda más que felicitarte, quien es la afortunada? –la cara del pirata casi se pone roja.

-si… este, esa es la cuestión chico… es tu otra madre, Regina. –los ojos de Henry se abrieron de más.

-porque ella? –inmediatamente su sentido protector se activó.

-creo que la pregunta sería porque no?... Regina y yo nos conocemos hace muchos años, nos odiamos y luego fuimos amigos, es una gran mujer, cualquier hombre que no lo notara sería un tonto.

-la amas?

-seré sincero, aun no… pero me atrae mucho Henry, hable con ella, aun ni siquiera tenemos un noviazgo, solo estamos saliendo y esperando ver qué pasa.

-ella ha sufrido mucho y lo sabes…

-y yo también chico, no lo olvides… pero sé de qué hablas, se lo que ha pasado y te doy mi palabra que no la hare sufrir de ningún modo.

-ok

-ok? Ok qué?

-ok con eso… si ambos están felices, por mí no hay problema… será raro dadas las circunstancias pero está bien.

-gracias chico.

Después de unas horas Henry hacia su entrada en la oficina de Regina provocando un alboroto tanto con ella como con Neal.

-me alegra tanto verte cariño –lo abrazo de inmediato.

-yo también mama… ya crecí pero aun necesito a mi mama –bromeo.

-Henry! –grito el pequeño Neal aferrado a su pierna.

-hola Neal! –levanto en brazos al niño –como has estado?

-bien! Mama me regalo esto! –le mostraba un carrito de juguete –Henry solo miro a Regina sabía que Neal la llamaba mama pero era raro escucharlo.

Luego del encuentro Neal estaba jugando con sus juguetes mientras Henry y Regina conversaban en la sala.

-he hablado con cierto pirata hoy muy temprano –la cara de Regina no tenía precio.

-ohhh debió de haber esperado –se quejó.

-está bien mama, es raro… francamente pensé que si iniciabas una relación seria con otra persona.

-bueno no hay muchos candidatos que digamos.

-es porque a veces las personas son muy ciegas.

-que quieres decir? A que otra persona te referías?

-a alguien muy cercano.

-ohh déjate de juegos de quien hablas?

-al papa de ese niño de allá –señalo con los ojos a Neal.

-ohh tienes que estar bromeando, hablas de David?

-bueno su relación el último año fue muy cercana, recuerdas aquella vez que te llamo de madrugada a la casa?

-eso fue porque Neal estaba enfermo.

-pudo ir al doctor.

-no era algo tan serio.

-es por eso que no debió de llamar.

-estas equivocado hijo, ahí no hay nada… es solo el padre de Neal y el esposo de una muy querida amiga.

-así como lo es Hook.

-no te agrada Hook? Es eso?

-no… no es eso mama, lo siento no quise preocuparte… me gusta Hook y si ustedes quieren intentar algo, por mi está bien, ya se lo dije a él… en cuanto a David yo solo les vi potencial.

-estás loco hijo.

-como tú digas mama, yo creo que solo soy observador.

Henry estuvo en el pueblo el fin de semana, luego de su partida estuvo pensando en lo que habían platicado, sin querer Henry había sembrado una duda en ella, una duda que creía muy loca pero que la llevo a transportarse a la época de cuando estaban malditos, sin duda era un gran partido ella misma lo había comprobado cuando eran unos novios malditos, sin embargo contrario a lo que decía Henry nunca le había insinuado nada, pensó que era una locura.

-buenos días –la interrumpió la voz que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-David, hola.

-viene dormido, estuvo con un poco de gripe y no pudo dormir en la noche- decía con el niño recargado en su pecho.

-ohh m pobre bebe –lo acomodo en su corralito para que siguiera durmiendo.

\- cualquier cosa me llamas Regina.

-sabes que sí.

-holaaa!

-shhhhhhhhhh –ambos se dirigieron a Hook que había entrado muy alegre.

-lo siento amor, el demonio está dormido?

-así es, está enfermo.

-ohhh pobrecillo.

-que haces aquí? –cuestiono David.

-tranquilo jefe, solo vine a darle los buenos días a mi chica. –se dirigió a Regina y la tomo de la cara para darle un beso apasionado, la cara de David no podía ser más incómoda.

-que sea la última vez que haces esto y hablo en serio.

-hey ya me voy a la comisaria, solo quería besar estos labios antes de toda la acción.

-esto no es un juego Hook, tal vez en estos momentos haya una emergencia y no hay nadie para contestar.

-David tiene razón Killian.

-Killian?

-es mi nombre amigo… algún problema?

-estas advertido- salió de ahí rápidamente.

-ufff…vaya día que me espera amor.

-él tiene razón.

-pudo habérmelo dicho de buena manera, parecía molesto, no crees?

-tal vez sea porque la comisaria está sola? –Hook rodo los ojos.

-ok… entendí, hablare con él... mientras tanto, que tengas un excelente día –la volvió a besar.

-igualmente –respondió al separarse, cuando el pirata se fue, Regina se quedó pensando en la reacción de David y las palabras de Henry nuevamente le vinieron a la mente.

* * *

 **Antes que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pueden creer que ya tenía el capítulo pero olvide subirlo con tanto trabajo y demás XDDD gracias a Susanagc con su review me recordó u.u… les pido mil disculpas, por cierto mi twitter por si gustan darme el follow o simplemente recordarme o darme alguna crítica es (arroba) Miss_Argentina , muchas gracias por sus reviews y pues ya vimos una reacción algo exagerada de nuestro príncipe… porque será? XDD**

 **Princess Miya:** pues parece que está despertando hahaha y HookedQueen no es tan malo, hasta me gusta hahaha pero en otro fic no en este XDD gracias por el review! Ya me contaras que te parecio este capi.

 **Evazqueen:** pues esa reacción fue media exagerada yo creo que algo le está molestando hahaha ya veremos que hace nuestra Queen con eso, gracias por leer, saludos!

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123:** ohhh HQ es tan sensual, siempre he pensado eso pero si que despierte mi David! Hahahaha saludos y dime que te pareció el capi XD

 **Katykataollarvesbello:** hahahaha mujer siempre te encuentro en el trabajo hahaha espero que este capi no XDDD sino pues sirve para que estés de buen humor ahí hahaha gracias por leer!

 **Miriam-OQiEC** : ohhh esto al parecer va lento, ambos se tienen que dar cuenta lo ciegos que están y quitar de en medio a cierto pirata hahahha, gracias por leer, saludos!

 **EmSteps:** awwwwwwwww recuerdos confusos, fue una bonita historia, me quede con ganas de hacer una segunda parte hahaha y si pues aquí ando con este fic, esperemos les siga gustando, gracias por leer y espero que me cuentes que te pareció el capi XD

 **Susanagc** : gracias a tu review actualice en unas horas! Hahahaha ohhh es que lo había olvidado con tantas cosas por la cabeza, gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el capi!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooooo aquí estoy de vueltaaaa, les dejo este nuevo capi, que lo disfruten!**

Pasaron las semanas y la relación de Hook y Regina se establecía poco a poco, ya pasaban sus fines de semana juntos y no había día que él no fuera a verla o le llamara por teléfono, a Regina le empezó a gustar la atención que estaba recibiendo, era lindo tener a alguien que pensara en ella.

-hola cariño –Hook llego a la oficina y la saludo con un beso.

-hola tú... –sonrió –vas por el almuerzo del jefe?

-sigues burlándote…eso podría hacerme enojar. –enarco las cejas.

-si claro… -dijo burlona.

-basta! Mejor dime, ya van por el almuerzo? –le dio una mirada a Neal que jugaba en el piso.

-justo íbamos, quisieras acompañarnos?

-con gusto mi reina –sonrió.

-Neal vamos con la abuela –le dijo al niño quien gustoso cogió un oso de peluche y se dirigió a ella.

Al llegar a la cafetería y ordenar Hook seguía cariñoso con Regina y la beso.

-besaste a mama! –interrumpió Neal casi en un grito.

-qué? –se separó un poco de Regina.

-es porque es mi amigo cariño. –decía casi sonrojada.

-solo un amigo? –cuestiono Hook.

-en enserio lo estás preguntando? – enarco las ojos dándole una mirada a Neal.

\- ok entiendo.

Luego de pasar la tarde sin otro incidente David llego a recoger al niño

-Neal recoge todo, no quiero otro incidente como la vez pasada, no quería dormir sin su oso porque lo había olvidado aquí –decía fingiendo enojo.

Luego de uno minutos en los que el niño juntaba sus juguetes en una mochila –seguro que tienes todos? –cuestiono Regina –el niño asintió y se acercó a darle un abrazo de despedida como era su costumbre.

-adiós mama.

-adiós mi amor –el niño se quedó en su lugar a su lado.

-vamos Neal… que esperas? –cuestiono David.

-beso papa, besa a mama! –David rodo los ojos y se acercó a Regina a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-buenas noches Regina.

-buenas noches David.

-en la boca papaaa –decía quejándose Neal. –el pirata le da besos en la boca.

-ohhh –casi se pone de todos colores David –eso es porque es su novio, amigo. –sonrió con vergüenza.

-es su amigoooo. -decía casi con gestos tiernos.

-y su novio. –volvió a corregir, Neal pareció confundido por un momento. –creo que será mejor que nos vayamos –no era nada sencillo explicarle a su hijo de casi tres años acerca de las relaciones y menos delante de Regina.-adiós de nuevo Regina.

-nos vemos mañana.

David salió con Neal de la mano, en todo el camino el niño seguía cuestionando acerca de Regina, por primera vez David se temió que tanta cercanía lo estuviera confundiendo.

Por la noche cuando ya era hora de acostarlo el niño insistía, había tenido algo de fiebre y era cuando más extrañaba a Regina. –papa quiero a mama.

-lo se amigó y ella te quiere a ti, ya verás que con la medicina que te di te sentirás mejor, ahora tienes que descansar.

-porque no está aquí? –desde hace tiempo Neal había visto la interacción del niño de Ella y Tomas como una familia, a su corta edad a pesar de que él sabía que su madre era Mary Margaret, no comprendía porque Regina no vivía con ellos y una y otra vez volvía a darle la misma explicación.-Regina es tu otra mama, recuerdas?

-si –asintió con la cabeza y tomo el retrato de Mary Margaret que estaba en su mesita de noche –ella es mi otra mama.

-ella es tu verdadera madre, Regina es tu madre de corazón.

-quiero que viva aquí.

-lo se… pero ella vive en su casa y nosotros aquí, además la ves todos los días, te gusta que ella te cuide?

-sí.

-bueno entonces mañana la veras de nuevo –Neal se quedó un tanto más tranquilo y se dispuso a dormir.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Regina las cosas subían de tono

-hoy está particularmente hermosa señora alcaldesa.

-seguro?… creo que solo quieres meterte en mis pantalones. –decía entre besos.

-crees que tendré suerte? –guiño el ojo, Regina sonrió, lo había pensado mucho, cada vez que Hook se quedaba hasta tarde los besos se habían vuelto más apasionados y era cada vez más difícil resistirse, aún no había amor entre ellos, pero sin duda ambos eran apasionados.

-creo que puedes tener suerte –Hook abrió de más los ojos cuando ella lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia las escaleras para llevarlo a su recamara.

-estas segura? –le cuestiono, no quería apresurarla, había respetado el acuerdo de llevar las cosas lentas.

-estoy segura.

Hook la llevo hacia la cama y aun de pie le beso el cuello, lentamente le desabotono la blusa y con sus dedos la empujo hasta que cayó sobre la alfombra, Regina entrecerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, después de unos minutos y caricias apasionadas, ambos llegaban al orgasmo, ninguno de los dos dijo te amo, no era necesario, estaban seguros que pronto surgiría de manera natural.

-cómo te sientes? –cuestiono Hook, aun sosteniéndola en los brazos.

-bien… estuviste muy bien pirata –le guiño el ojo.

-solo bien? –enarco las cejas.

-no seas presumido –sonrió, Regina se relajó en sus brazos cuando de pronto el sonido del timbre los alerto.

-es más de media noche Regina, espera aquí iré a ver. –Hook se puso rápidamente los pantalones y se sobre puso la camisa, mientras Regina tomaba su bata, Hook bajo rápidamente las escaleras ya que el timbre era insistente.

-Re… -ahí estaba David con Neal en brazos.

-David? Que haces aquí?

-David? Pasa algo? Esta Neal bien? –cuestiono alarmada bajando las escaleras, movió sus manos y en un segundo estaba vestida con su clásica pijama de pantalón de seda.

-no sabía que estabas acompañada.

-y aunque no lo estuviera amigo. –respondió tenso Hook.

-cierra la boca Killian, pasa David.

-mami… -decía con voz débil Neal.

-escucha no quiero interrumpir- insistió David.

-creo que ya es muy tarde.

-Killian podrías solo… -le dio una mirada asesina. –que está pasando? Qué te pasa mi amor? –lo cargo en sus brazos.

-tuvo mucha fiebre y después vómito, lo lleve al hospital y dijo el doctor que es un virus, que pasara en unos días, le dieron medicamento y tendrá que estar en reposo, es solo que ya lo conoces… él quería quedarse contigo, escucha hice mal en venir.

-por supuesto que no.

-Regina… -intento interrumpir Hook.

-necesitas algo Killian?

-bueno… al parecer soy yo el que se retira. –David bajo la cabeza, de ninguna manera quería ponerlos en esa posición.

-espera… Hook …-decía David.

-está bien… ya hablaremos después Regina, adiós. –salió de ahí con un semblante molesto.

-no debimos venir.

-cierra la boca David, tu sabes que mi niño es más importante que todo. –eso hizo que sonriera.

-gracias por quererlo tanto Regina.

-no hay nada que agradecer, ahora cariño te daré un baño para quitar esa fea fiebre ok – le dijo al niño y Neal solo asintió. – y tú puedes tomar un café y me preparas uno a mí de paso, esta noche será larga.

-por supuesto.

Como lo había predicho, la noche fue larga, en dos ocasiones Neal había devuelto el estómago y tuvieron que cambiar las sabanas, luego de dejarlo dormir Regina estaba sentada en una mecedora a su lado y David en un sofá, estaban en el cuarto de invitados, ambos charlaban cuando el sonido de una tosesita los alerto, Neal tosió de nuevo y volvió a dormir.

-juro que si vuelve a vomitar lo arreglare con magia –amenazo Regina.

-es un niño, por más que me guste verlo sano, es normal que se enferme.

-no me importa quiero que este bien, necesita descansar mucho… creo que será mejor que no vaya al trabajo mañana.

-no…Regina escucha, no quiero interrumpirte en tu vida, ya hice suficiente con lo de esta noche… creo que arruine tu cita con Hook.

-Hook es mi amigo, entenderá.

-bueno es más que un amigo por lo que pude ver –Regina se sonrojo.

-Neal es todo lo que importa esta noche.

-lo amas? –de repente cuestiono, sabía que era una pregunta muy personal, pero desde que vio a Hook abrir la puerta algo había despertado en él.

-no… quisiera, a veces estar sola no es muy divertido que digamos, es un buen amigo…

-parecía más que un amigo cuando abrió la puerta.

-también soy mujer David…

-lo siento, no debí de preguntarte en primer lugar.

-olvídalo y en cuanto a ese niño…. digas lo que digas, se quedara aquí y lo cuidare, le llamaré a mi secretaria para que arregle unas cosas.

-gracias Regina.

-no tienes por qué agradecer, será mejor que duermas un rato, que tu si iras a trabajar.

David durmió en el cuarto con Neal, no quería que Regina se quedara en vela y se lo hizo saber.

Al día siguiente un David muy desvelado entraba en la comisaria.

-buenos días… -saludo Hook –sabes porque Regina no llego al trabajo?, lo digo porque fuiste el ultimo que la vio. –el tono de su voz sonaba molesto.

-se quedó a cuidar a Neal.

-escucha Regina quiere mucho a tu hijo, yo también lo quiero, no me malinterpretes, pero ayer sí que me jodiste la noche amigo.

-lo siento Hook, no creí que estaría contigo.

-ese el problema amigo, Regina ahora está conmigo, si todo resulta hasta podríamos tener nuestros propios hijos… me preocupa que dependas tanto de mi mujer.

-ella no es tu mujer.

-David… hace tiempo te hice una pregunta, te pregunte si te interesaba Regina y dijiste no… no vengas con eso ahora.

-yo no…

-por supuesto, tu no… se nota. –salió de ahí dejando a David sin palabras.

Regina veía dibujos animados acompañada de Neal, cuando el timbre sonó.

-ya vuelvo cariño –cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a cierto pirata con un semblante de pocos amigos. –Hook… pasa.

-fui a la oficina, pero David me dijo que te quedaste a cuidar al niño.

-así es.

-ayer no me gusto como acabaron las cosas.

-tenía que ayudar a David.

-no… no tenías porque, pero no discutiré eso, sé que amas al niño, pero no me gusto el lugar que ocupe en la lista.

-pasa… -Hook paso y se limitaron a hablar en las escaleras ya que el niño estaba recostado en la sala. –tú lo has dicho, yo amo a ese niño, no es mío pero lo quiero como si lo fuera, tal vez no tenía porque pero quise cuidarlo.

-y yo?

-no nos engañemos Hook… no me amas, ni yo a ti.

-Regina…

-me amas? –frunció el ceño esperando una respuesta.

Hook suspiro –no, pero…

-podrías? Es lo que ibas a decir? Hemos estado saliendo un poco, creo que a estas alturas deberíamos al menos tener un enamoramiento juvenil el uno por el otro, lo que paso ayer fue grandiosoooo –eso lo hizo sonreír –eres bueno pirata –le guiño el ojo- pero no nos amamos.

-y que seremos? Amigos con beneficios?

-creo que no sería justo para ambos… podríamos estar cerrándole la puerta al amor.

-Regina… tu sientes algo por David?

-qué? A qué viene eso?

-solo contesta.

-él es mi amigo Killian.

-no dijiste no.

-cierra la boca! –fingió molestia –tú me hiciste una promesa… camino hacia él, para estar uno frente al otro.

-seguiremos siendo amigos pase lo que pase.

Regina sonrió –gracias –le tomo la cara con las manos y le dio un tierno beso.

-demonios… extrañare eso.

-yo también.

-y si nosotros tal vez…

-ohh cállate! –le pego en el hombro.

-muy bien… siempre estaré ahí para ti.

-lo se… gracias.

-hasta luego Regina.

-adiós pirata.

Hook salió un tanto cabizbajo, sin embargo Regina tenía razón, no se amaban, decidió tomarse el día libre, pero antes tenía que hacer algo.

-volviste. –dijo David al verlo entrar.

-termine con Regina… como pareja me refiero, seguiremos siendo amigos.

-Hook escucha si es lo por lo de ayer en la noche…

-cierra la boca, fue el detonante… pero hubieron otras cosas, así que más te vale que hagas algo al respecto, ella es una gran mujer, lo nuestro termino pero quizás no tengas tanta suerte con el próximo hombre con el que se tope, me tomare el día libre si no te molesta, con permiso. –salió de ahí dejando a David con mil pensamientos en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Okkkkkkkkkk que tal el capi? Hubo acción entre el pirata y nuestra reina, estaba en duda si pasaba algo entre ellos, pero mi Queen se merecía una noche placentera hahhaaaaaaa como lo tomaron ustedes? Espero que bien XD ya veremos cómo reaccionan nuestros protagonistas ante el nuevo estatus de soltera de la reina XDD muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que me digan que les pareció, subiré luego un fic corto también Evil Charming que alguien me mando como petición así que estén al pendiente, espero que les haya gustado, saludos!**

 **evazqueen:** pues bueno al parecer no solo Henry sembró la duda, también Hook! Haha ya veremos cómo reaccionan ambos, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando espero que te haya gustado el capi.

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123:** hay si el HQ es hooooooooot es por eso que nuestra reina no se podía ir sin tener algo de accion con el hahahaaaa no es verdad quise poner un tanto mas liberal a mi Regina, le gusta el sex a la mujer, bien por ella haha espero que me comentes que te parecio.

 **MakotaTaenyBones:** antes que nada gracias por leer y comentar! Y pues ya compartieron un momento por culpa de Neal, hasta termino lo de Hook por el hahaha esque ella quiere al chamaco hahaha y pues ya veremos que medidas toma David con las nuevas noticias, saludos!

 **Susanagc:** gracias por comentar! Y pues si hubo accion HQ les duro poco el gusto, pero al menos hubo acoston hahaha ahora a hacer frente a los sentimientos que están despertando poco a poco! Espero que te haya gustado el capi y me comentes que tal, saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooooooo aquí estoy de vueltaaaa, les dejo este nuevo capi, que lo disfruten!**

Los semanas pasaron y Hook se calmó un poco, la relación con David se había normalizado, después de todo él no había tenido nada que ver en su relación fallida con Regina, sabía que el terminar con ella había sido lo mejor dadas las circunstancias, pero le entristecía que no hubiera funcionado, tenía ganas de empezar de nuevo y dios sabía que quería que fuera con ella, no conocía a otra mujer que valiera tanto la pena como ella, sin embargo en el corazón no se podía mandar, al menos siempre contaría con su amistad, eso le reconforto un poco.

Por su parte Regina siguió con su vida normal, había notado raro a David, se lo atribuyo a que quizás el sentía que había sido su culpa el rompimiento con Hook, hablo con él al respecto pero al parecer no había funcionado ya que él seguía con una actitud rara, no quiso presionarlo más, Regina también tuvo mucho que pensar, cuando le informo a Henry las nuevas noticias, este reacciono como si se lo hubiera esperado, no era que odiara a Hook pero Henry no se podía quitar de la cabeza esa loca idea de que había iniciado una relación con el familiar equivocado de Emma Swan, Regina solo sonrió pero le preocupaba un poco esa idea descabellada.

Por la mañana como cada día David llegaba a la oficia de Regina para dejar a Neal.

-buenos días Regina. –entro con Neal.

-hola David… y hola tu –sonrió al niño que enseguida se abalanzo a darle un abrazo.

-mami, quiero ir con la abuela.

-tienes hambre? –cuestiono enarcando las cejas.

-no quiso comer nada Regina, toma –saco la billetera.

-es en serio? –esta vez pregunto Regina con un tono sarcástico y a la vez molesto.

-qué?

-cariño ve a jugar. –el pequeño Neal se fue a la sala a jugar. –qué? –repitió ante los ojos de David –después de todo lo que hemos pasado me quieres dar dinero?

-ahhh es eso, Regina es solo que has hecho tanto por mi hijo y no es justo que además de quitarte tu tiempo también lo hagamos con tu dinero, de hecho… deberíamos decir una cuota.

-cierra la boca antes de que digas algo más estúpido que eso.

-Regina no entiendo por qué… -ni siquiera lo dejo terminar.

-él es mi hijo David… como si fuera mi hijo, quiero decir… si lo cuido es porque quiero hacerlo, si lo llevo a desayunar o le compro algún juguete es porque quiero hacerlo, no porque tenga que, creí que había quedado claro.

-lo se… y te lo agradezco mucho, es solo que a veces siento que nos estamos aprovechando un poco de tu generosidad.

-no digas tonterías, ahora dime para que se termine esta cosa absurda de comportarte raro conmigo, es por lo de Hook?

-de que hablas?

-vamos David, desde que paso lo de Hook has actuado raro, apenas si me diriges la palabra cuando vienes con Neal y ahora esto del asunto del dinero, te lo dije antes, ni tu ni Neal tuvieron que ver con eso.

-lo se…

-entonces?

-soy un tonto.

-bueno por fin estamos de acuerdo con algo. –sonrió burlona.

-perdón por comportarme así Regina, que te parece si para limar las perezas y comportamientos raros los invito a desayunar, puedes salir en este momento?

-casualmente puedo hacerlo –sonrió picara –Neal quieres ir con la abuela? –levanto la voz para que el niño escuchara.

-si! –corrió hacia ellos.

-no se hable más –tomo su bolsa y los tres salieron de la oficina.

-buenos días familia Charming! –grito la abuela al verlos entrar, cosa que hizo que tanto Regina como David se sintieran incomodos.

-familia Charming abuela? –cuestiono Regina un tanto seria.

-bueno fue un comentario niña, si estuvieras aquí y te vieras entrar con Neal en brazos y David casi tomándote de la cintura, en verdad parecen una familia… por demás encantadora debo decir.

David dio una tosesita para interrumpir –vayan a sentarse yo ordeno –esto hizo que se quedara a solas con la abuela en la barra –has hablado con Hook?

-si –sonrió la abuela como si se tratara de una niña traviesa.

-debí suponerlo.

-vamos David, esa mujer es hermosa y ama a tu hijo, que esperas?

-ella es mi amiga abuela, era amiga de Mary Margaret. –dijo un tanto serio.

-conocí a Mary Margaret y la quería casi como una hija, así como a ti te quiero también, sé que ella no hubiera tenido problemas con eso, estoy segura que estaría encantada.

-nunca hemos hablado de ser más que amigos.

-es porque estas muy ciego muchacho. –esto hizo que sonrieran ambos.

-ni siquiera sé si yo le atraigo, no quisiera arruinar lo que tenemos.

-recuerdas cuando estaban malditos?... no creo que le desagrades.

-era porque estábamos malditos.

-que tienes que perder? Que diga no?... bueno al menos sabrás la respuesta y tan amigos como siempre, el Charming que yo conocía no hubiera dudado.

-ya no soy ese hombre.

-lo eres… pero has olvidado un poco, es tiempo de recordar! Lo mismo de siempre? –refiriéndose a la orden de comida.

-lo mismo de siempre… y gracias abuela.

-no agradezcas.

David regreso a la mesa con Regina.

-listo, he ordenado.

-parecía que hablaron no solo de la comida.

-ya conoces a la abuela.

-lo sé.

-y cuando vendrá Henry?

-quizás el próximo fin de semana, ya es un adulto mi hijo, temo que en cualquier momento me diga que quiere casarse- sonrió.

-me imagino que no fue fácil.

\- No lo fue, tener que desprenderme de él, cuando despertamos de la maldición ya no era más un adolescente y ya no lo tenía conmigo, pero este jovencito –dijo revolviéndole el pelo a Neal que jugaba con sus carritos en la mesa –me ayudo a sobrellevarlo.

-tu haz sido una bendición para el Regina y para mi también, creo que no te hemos agradecido como te mereces… me gustaría invitarte a comer.

-no es lo que estamos haciendo? –cuestiono confundida.

-en mi casa, que sea cena! yo cocinare.

-tu? –sonrió burlona. –estas seguro que no quieres que sea al revés?

-oye! –fingió enojo –aunque no lo creas, soy un buen cocinero.

-porque?

-porque qué?

-porque lo haces? No es que me queje.

-porque quiero… quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos, solo nos saludamos cuando dejo a Neal, me gustaría tener más que eso. –Regina se ruborizo un poco –si no te agrada la idea…

-me agrada, estaré encantada.

-aquí están sus órdenes –interrumpió la abuela – oye Neal, tu mama luce muy guapa el día de hoy verdad?

-mi mama es la más bonita, verdad papa? –la abuela sonrió mas que complacida, sabía de antemano la respuesta de Neal. –David rodo los ojos.

-lo es, ahora si nos disculpas abuela, vamos a comer.

-por supuesto, provecho.

-la abuela está muy rara últimamente –dijo Regina.

-será mejor que comamos.

El día transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, David hablo con Hook sobre la cena con Regina a lo que este burlón le contesto que ya se había tardado, al llegar por Neal ambos pasaron a la tienda, iban a recibir a Regina en casa, quería que todo estuviera perfecto, era la primera vez que ella estaría como invitada de él.

Llegaron a casa y Neal se dispuso a jugar, mientras que el preparaba la cena, cocinaría pollo a la naranja y sonrió al recordar con que lo acompañaría… puré de manzana, quería ver la cara de Regina.

Cuando ya todo estaba casi listo, se dio un baño y luego baño a Neal, se cambiaron y se dispusieron a esperar a Regina, parecía una cena por demás formal, se veían guapísimos, cuando la puerta sonó, Neal dio un brinco.

-es mama!

-si es mama, vamos a recibirla. –David abrió la puerta con Neal esperando a un lado y dejo a Regina sin palabras.

-wow… ambos lucen guapísimos… ahora dudo si me vestí bien para la ocasión –bromeo.

-no digas tonterías, pasa.

-mama! –decía Neal extasiado.

-hola mi amor.

-casi se volvía loco, cuando le dije que vendrías a cenar.

-de verdad? Querías que viniera? –cuestiono al niño a lo que Neal asintió.

Regina pudo observar como el apartamento lucia impecable.

-papa me hizo recoger mis juguetes. –dijo Neal a lo que David rodo los ojos.

-eso veo, eres buen amo de casa Charming.

-pasa a sentarte, vigilare que esté lista la cena.

-gracias. –luego de unos minutos a solas.

-te quedaras a dormir mama?

-no cariño, solo vine a cenar.

-porque?

-porque yo tengo mi casa.

-quiero que te quedes.

-lo se…que te parece si después hacemos una pijamada y te quedas conmigo?

-aquí? –abría sus ojos grandes.

-no, en mi casa.

-pero quiero que también este papa.

-ohh… -David salvo la situación al interrumpir.

-la cena esta lista. –los tres pasaron al comedor.

Luego de probar la cena –manzanas Charming? –dijo burlona.

-creí que te gustaría.

-las amo… pero creo que ya lo sabias. –David solo sonrió.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, del trabajo, de Neal, pero sobretodo hablaron de ellos, como se sentían, descubrieron que tenían demasiadas cosas en común.

Luego de la cena y de ver una película, era hora de despedirse, no sin antes acompañar a Neal a su cama.

-hasta mañana mi amor – le dio un beso en la frente, David la observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

-quédate aquí –dijo casi haciendo puchero.

-luego haremos la pijamada cariño, ahora es tiempo de dormir, mañana me veras muy temprano.

-ok mama, te quiero. –se acercó a darle un abrazo.

-y yo a ti, que descanses –lo arropo, para después salir de ahí. –casi me convence de quedarme aquí –decía bromeando a David.

\- y porque no lo haces?

-estás loco?

-no… hablo en serio.

-David, tengo mi casa y…

-estas soltera y yo soltero.

-ya me imagino las habladurías.

-y a quien le importa?

-de verdad hablas en serio?

-lo hago, no eres para nada una extraña Regina, eres la madre de mi hijo.

-ni siquiera tengo ropa.

-tienes magia.

-buen punto pastor. –David levanto las cejas fingiendo enojo. –ok ok… estas seguro?

-lo estoy… porque no le damos la noticia.

Ambos abrieron la puerta del cuarto de Neal para encontrarlo aun despierto viendo al techo.

-qué? –cuestiono confundido.

-mama se quedara a dormir contigo. –la cara de Neal no tenía precio.

-te quedaras mama?

-lo hare, espera -levanto las manos y ahora estaba vestida en pijamas gracias a su magia.

-woww

-qué te parece si vemos una película más antes de dormir? –cuestiono David.

-que dices Neal? Quieres ver otra película? –cuestiono Regina.

-si! –grito bajándose de la cama.

-muy bien vamos a la sala de nuevo –David los siguió por demás alegre.

* * *

 **Que tal les pareció? Espero que me comenten XD una disculpa por la tardanza, me mude de ciudad, tengo nuevo trabajo y empezó el ciclo escolar en Mx así que trabajo y ocupaciones no faltaron, muchas gracias por los reviews y debo de agradecer en especial a mi querida MariaLynch que me recordaba por twitter** **espero que les haya gustado el capi, ya vieron que David ya se está convenciendo de intentar algo, ya veremos más acción de su parte en el sig capi, saludos!**

 **Parrillaismybae:** aquí estaaaaaa el capi XDD perdon por la tardanza, espero que el próximo no demore tanto, gracias por leer y comentar, saludos!

 **Princess Miya:** pues ya dio un gran paso, esperemos que Regina tambien se vaya ablandando hahaha gracias por leer, saludos!

 **MariaLynch:** qué bueno que te gusto el capi y más tarde publicare el fic que me habías solicitado, gracias por leer y recordarme en twitter, espero que te guste el capi.

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123:** y ya está aquiiiiii hahah que te pareció? Espero que te haya gustado y me comentes al respecto, saludos!

 **Evazqueen:** pues ya está dando un paso nuestro príncipe además los habitantes metiches como la abuela lo están animando hahahaha espero que me comentes que te pareció el capi, saludos!

 **Miriam-OQiEC:** creeme yo encantadaaaaaa me encanta tambien el HQ pero si con este fic tardo horrores de tiempo en actualizar ahora si llevara dos u.u… mejor cuando acabe este empiezo un HQ o al menos un fic corto, espero que me cuentes que te pareció el capi, saludos!

 **MakotaTaenyBones** : muchas gracias por tu review!, y si a pesar de ser un fic EC yo quería acción HQ hahahhaa aunque duro poco el gusto, pues bueno como dices era justo que se diera el gusto con el pirata hahahha espero que te haya gustado este capi, saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Volviiiiiii… no las entretengo y que lo disfruten!**

La película se había terminado y ahora se mostraban los créditos finales en la pantalla mientras Regina tenía en brazos a un Neal totalmente dormido.

-Cayo rendido –rompió el silencio David.

-si… ya es muy tarde para él, me sorprendió que aguantara más de la mitad de la película.

-estaba muy emocionado por tu presencia… me alegro que estés aquí.

\- yo también me alegro de estar aquí. -David hizo el ademan para que le entregara al niño –no hace falta, quiero llevarlo a su cuarto.

-bueno, me pondré a recoger aquí.

-no tardo. –Regina se puso de pie con el pequeño y se dirigió a su recamara, como bien lo había dicho, no tardo ni cinco minutos para acomodar a Neal, al salir vio a David recogiendo algunos platos que fueron utilizados para la botana. –ya estoy aquí.

-deja eso Regina –protesto cuando la vio levantando las sobras.

-solo quiero ayudar.

-eres mi invitada.

-igual lo hare, así que cierra la boca. –David solo sonrió y le dejo hacer.

Ya que no había mucho desorden, terminaron en escasos minutos, ya era casi media noche y a ambos se les veía muy despiertos.

-Regina… te gustaría una copa de vino? –Regina levanto las cejas sorprendida.

-acaso estas tramando algo pastor? –cuestiono burlona.

-solo una buena charla antes de dormir.

\- entonces me parece perfecto –David sonrió y se dispuso a servir copas para ambos, luego de unos minutos se sentaban en el sofá de la sala.

-nunca pensé que algún día existiera esta relación que tenemos.

-bueno, creo que se fue dando dadas las circunstancias.

-nunca te agradeceré lo suficiente por todo lo que haces por Neal.

-y yo ya te he repetido mil veces, que ese niño es mi hijo… creo que el vino a mi vida para salvarme un poco, creo que hubiera caído en depresión un poco al no tener a Henry a mi lado.

-el te adora, de verdad te ama Regina… el comprende que su verdadera madre es Mary Margaret, pero su corazón está contigo –a Regina casi se le humedecen los ojos al escuchar eso.

-y yo daría la vida si fuera necesario por ese niño.-David sonrió y sin pensarlo siquiera le tomo la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

-a veces creo que te acaparamos demasiado… siento lo que paso con Hook.

Regina suspiro, le alegro abordar ese tema para que de una vez por todas quedara aclarado.

-yo quise darme una oportunidad con Hook y… lo hicimos, ambos teníamos esta necesidad de ser amados, encontrar el amor, sentirse queridos, Hook es un buen amigo, ambos pusimos todo nuestro empeño, pero no funciono, no fuiste tú David, ni Neal… simplemente a pesar del tiempo juntos, nos dimos cuenta que ahí no existía amor, nada tuvo que ver con ustedes.

-tal vez… pero fuimos la gota que derramo el vaso.

-yo lo veo como el momento en el que abrimos los ojos.

-y ¿sigues interesada en salir y conocer gente? –dio un largo sorbo al vino al cuestionar un tanto nervioso.

-porque no?… fue muy agradable tener a alguien a mi lado, cuando estaba con Hook el hablo de tener un hijo… y de repente me puse a pensar que ya Henry es un adulto y el reloj sigue su curso… -sonrió sarcástica.

-¿haz conocido a alguien desde entonces?

-¿porque no vas al grano pastor? –enarco las cejas.

-me gustas. –Regina abrió de más los ojos, de repente hubo un silencio incomodo que David rompió. – ¿no dices nada?

-me tomo por sorpresa. –dijo visiblemente nerviosa.

-tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado, nuestra amistad es grandiosa y…

-no dije que no –se apresuró a decir, cosa que puso más nervioso a David. –es solo… no pensé que me vieras de esa forma.

-yo tampoco lo sabía, creo que el verte con Hook me hizo darme cuenta.

-¿estabas celoso? –cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos.

-creo que un poco –sonrió. –¿tú que piensas?

Regina tomo un sorbo de vino –creo que… -suspiro nerviosa – no me eres indiferente, David eres un hombre muy atractivo, solo me preocupa Neal, con Hook no funciono.

-yo no soy Hook.

-lo se… no quisiera ilusionarlo.

-no sabremos el resultado a menos que lo intentemos –David dejo la copa en la mesita de noche y se acercó más a ella, quedando frente a frente, le tomo las manos- me gustaría intentarlo, no lo tomo a la ligera Regina, lo pensé mucho, también tenía dudas.

-no quiero dudar de tus intenciones, pero es inevitable preguntar… el intentar algo conmigo, ¿tiene que ver con Neal? . –dejo la copa aun lado esperando una respuesta.

-No, esta fue una decisión que tome por mí, ha pasado tiempo desde la muerte de Mary Margaret, lo que menos quería era pensar en una nueva relación, hasta que paso esto de Hook… lo cual debo aclarar, lo que paso aquella noche, nada tuvo que ver con estos sentimientos, en ese tiempo aun no sabía lo que sentía.

-¿y ahora?

-ahora quiero verte, quiero pasar tiempo contigo… quiero besarte. –le tomo la cara con las manos, David la miro como si pidiera permiso y Regina se acercó más permitiéndoselo, lentamente se acercó a su boca, le rozo los labios, Regina casi sentía que temblaba, David lo pudo sentir y casi sonrió ante ello, lentamente la beso y Regina correspondió, suspirando entre besos, cuando se separaron. –desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer eso.

Regina lo miro a los ojos y como si su vida dependiera de eso, le tomo el cuello con las manos y lo acerco hacia ella para chocar sus labios, esta vez el beso fue sumamente apasionado, David introdujo su lengua haciendo casi gemir a la reina, solo se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

-lo siento, no debí de hacer eso. –se disculpó Regina.

-¿hablas en serio? –Regina sonrió apenada. –puedes hacerlo cuando quieras –esto hizo que se sonrojara más. -bueno… ese beso, ¿fue un sí?

-¿tú qué crees?

-si eso no fue un sí, no sé qué era.

Regina paso sus dedos por sus labios para quitar el rastro de labial que había dejado. –quiero intentarlo, me gustas también David, no sé cuál sea el resultado, pero me gustaría arriesgarme.

-entonces…

-entonces… -ambos sonreían embelesados. –¿la pijamada no era un truco? –enarco las cejas burlona.

-de ninguna manera, lo juro… es solo que mi hijo te ama demasiado. –le picoteo los labios con otro beso – te prometo que esto estamos intentando valdrá la pena.

\- lo sé. - luego de uno minutos Regina bostezaba

–estas cansada, te mostrare tu cama.

\- espera… -se puso de pie y movió sus manos y de repente estaba en una tierna pijama -dadas las nuevas circunstancias de esta nueva relación que iniciaba pudo conjurar un camisón de dormir de lo más sexy, sin embargo no era el lugar ni el momento, este no era un hombre que acababa de conocer y quería impresionar, este era David y le encantaba que las cosas se dieran todo a su tiempo.

-luces adorable.

-gracias.

-ahora si me sigue por aquí señorita –la tomo de la mano y la guio a su recamara, al llegar ahí Regina se sorprendió un poco.

-¿dormiré en tu recamara?

-por supuesto… yo dormiré en el sofá.

-oh no es necesario David.

-Regina eres mi invitada, así que dormirás aquí.

-solo te lastimaras el cuello y la espalda, -cuando iba a protestar –dormiré en tu cama pero… -movió las manos y apareció un camastro a unos metros de la cama. –tu dormirás ahí.

-ohh... bueno si es así, me parece bien. –iré a cambiarme. –rápidamente tomo su pijama de un cajón mientras Regina se acomodaba en la cama, para cuando salió David, Regina ya estaba recostada, sonrió ligeramente al verlo –estas cómoda?

-sí, tu cama es sorpresivamente cómoda.

-me alegro –se acercó y se agacho hacia ella. –hasta mañana –le dio un dulce beso.

-hasta mañana. –suspiro.

Por la mañana, Regina estaba completamente dormida cuando sintió ligeras cosquillas en su brazo, aun sin abrir los ojos, de pronto recordó donde estaba, abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrarse la cara traviesa de un niño quien la miraba fijamente y casi pegado a ella.

-hola mami –susurro.

-hola mi amor –se incorporó de la cama y le dio un abrazo.

-Neal! –entro David diciendo casi en un susurro. –lo siento Regina, no quería que te despertara.

-¿bromeas? Es la mejor forma de despertar –le revolvió el cabello a Neal.

-papi está cocinando.

-¿de verdad?

-si… y espero que te guste lo que prepare, Neal deja a mama que se vista, vamos a esperarla en el comedor, ve a sacar los cubiertos.

-si –sonrió extasiado el niño y salió de ahí.

David se acercó a Regina y le picoteo los labios –buenos días.

-buenos días.

-te dejo vestir entonces –sonrió.

-no tardare. –dijo Regina con una sonrisa pícara, David salió de ahí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apenas estaban iniciando una relación y de pronto se sentía tan natural, tan bien… se felicitó a sí mismo, había tomado la decisión correcta al confesarle sus sentimientos y no podía esperar a que esta relación se fortaleciera cada vez más.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todas! Antes que nada una enormeeeeeeeee disculpa por tanta espera, como siempre mi excusa es el trabajo u.u mucho, mucho trabajo y los momentos libres estoy exhausta, sin embargo tome un momento y la inspiración llego, muchas gracias por tener paciencia y espero que me sigan acompañando y comentando sobre la historia y pues como verán ya David decidió dar el paso y como es un suertudo y guapo príncipe, nuestra reina correspondió XD no sé si fue demasiado pronto, tal vez lo parezca pero la relación se ira fortaleciendo poco a poco, espero les haya gustado, les mando un saludo!**

 **como extra: he recibido reviews de mi fic "La promesa" que es un GoldenQueen sin embargo no puedo contestarles personalmente ya que no tienen cuenta, son invitadas, así que espero que lean por aquí, no continué ese fic ya que como se darán cuenta me es muy difícil actualizar por el trabajo y en ese fic obtuve muy poca respuesta por lo que decidí abandonarlo, me es muy estresante buscar un momento para ponerme a escribir así que no le veo mucho la pena si no se lee, siento no actualizarlo, espero que entiendan, saludos. :)**

 **EvilCharmingStories** **:** espero que aunque este capi no haya tenido momentos de Neal/Regina te haya gustado, gracias por seguir leyendo!

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123** : pues tal vez David no necesito tanto esfuerzo, pero si mucho valor para confesarse con Regina XD espero que te haya gustado el capi y me comentes al respecto, gracias por seguir la historia, saludos!

 **MakotaTaeny:** pues no resistio y se confeso ante la queen! Hahaha hubo un poquito de accion, ya veremos cuando se tengan confianza haha, saludos y gracias por seguir la historia!

 **Miriam-OQiEC:** pues paso que se dieron sus buenos besotes! Hahahaaaaaa muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que te haya gustado el capi y me comentes sobre ello, saludos!

 **katykataollarvesbello** **:** que bueno que te gusto, me alegro mucho, espero que este nuevo capi tambien te haya gustado, saludos!

 **SongForRegina** : lo mejor es Mary Margaret muerta verdad? hahahaaaaaaaaaaa siento mucho la espera, espero que al menos te haya gustado el nuevo capi, saludos!

 **TheWickedQueenMariana:** muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capi y me comentes sobre ello, gracias por leer!

 **Belen:** Aquí amo esto actualiza plisssss/ muchas gracias por leer!, espero que te haya gustado el capi y me comentes al respecto, saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo nuevo!**

Regina salió de la recamara y se dirigió al comedor donde ya la esperaba un impaciente Neal y un David por demás risueño, desayunaron entre platicas, de vez en cuando se daban una mirada o un guiño del ojo por algún comentario que dejaba entrever su relación, ninguno de los dos se lo dijo a Neal, aún no lo habían hablado pero para Regina era muy importante protegerlo y lo que menos quería era darle una decepción.

-estuvo delicioso. –dijo Regina sonriendo.

-vendrás más días mami? –cuestiono Neal expectante.

-creo que si –dio una sonrisa pícara.

-estaremos encantados de tenerte de huésped.

-puedo ir a jugar ahora papa?

-por supuesto –el niño salió de ahí a toda prisa. –Regina… no quise decirle a Neal lo nuestro porque…

-ni siquiera lo menciones, yo te iba a pedir lo mismo, escucha estoy muy feliz de esto que nos está pasando, pero no sabemos que pasara en el futuro, no quiero lastimar de ningún modo a Neal.

-tampoco será un secreto, esperaremos al menos unas semanas, que te parece?

-me parece perfecto –David se acercó y le picoteo los labios. –ahora a lavar los platos.

-déjamelo a mí.

-de ninguna manera, ya hiciste demasiado con el desayuno.

-vete a acostumbrando- Regina sonrió al escucharlo, no estaba acostumbrada a alguien tan cariñoso.

Luego de pasar más de medio día en casa de David y Neal, Regina paso a la mansión a darse un baño e ir al trabajo a ponerse al tanto, entrada la tarde se dirigió a la cafetería de la abuela, luego de pedir un café y un postre que apenas si había tocado, Regina estaba pensativa, lo que había pasado con David era casi mágico, este era un hombre el cual conocía por años, un verdadero héroe, jamás pensó que se llegara a dar algo entre ellos, después tuvo un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad, pensó en Mary Margaret y en Emma, sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba pasando con David era algo puro, sin embargo suspiro un tanto cabizbaja al desear tener al menos a una amiga con quien compartir esto que le estaba pasando.

-porque no sueltas de una vez lo que te está pasando niña? –la voz fuerte de la abuela la saco del trance en el que estaba.

-perdón?

-apenas si has probado bocado y tienes esa mirada perdida, estas bien?

-no pasa nada.

-Regina… -rodo los ojos y justo cuando iba a decir su discurso.

-extraño tener una amiga, eso es todo… de pronto me puse a pensar en Mary Margaret y en Emma.

-ya veo… todo el pueblo las extraña, fueron grandes personas.

-no lo entiendes… eran mis únicas amigas.

-yo puedo ser tu amiga –Regina arqueo las cejas al escuchar a Ruby detrás de la barra.

-yo creo que…

-porque no? –replico sin darle oportunidad de terminar. –Mary Margaret era mi mejor amiga, la extraño también, tú te convertiste en su amiga también, me hablaba de lo mucho que te apreciaba.

-de verdad?

-sí, incluso te tenía un poco de celos por robarme a mi amiga. –Regina sonrió un poco.

-no estás sola –le toco las manos la abuela –no lo diré otra vez, pero… puedes confiar en nosotras.

-gracias abuela.

-deberíamos salir un día de estos Regina. –decía Ruby entusiasmada.

-bueno tal vez… -el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta la interrumpió.

-mami! –grito una vocecita corriendo hacia ella.

-hola cariño.

-papa me va a comprar un postre.

-que bien.

-hola Regina –saludo David discreto, ante la presencia de las mujeres.

-hola David.

-mami te quedaras hoy a dormir en la casa? –la cara de Regina se puso de mil colores.

-ustedes…-justo iba a cuestionar Ruby con una cara picara cuando la abuela la interrumpió.

-ve a la cocina Ruby!

-pero…

-he dicho que vayas! –Ruby hizo cara de berrinche y salió de ahí.

-creo que iré a constatar que haga sus cosas, enseguida te traigo un postre Neal.

-gracias abuela. –decía el niño sonriente.

-Neal, no me quedare en tu casa, pero puedes visitarme en la mía, que te parece?

-veremos películas?

-por supuesto.

-iremos papa?

-me encantara ir a casa de Regina. –esto hizo que ella sonriera.

Luego de unos minutos la abuela salía con un postre envuelto.

-aquí está el postre, tiene fresas como le gusta a Neal.

-gracias abuela –dejo el dinero en la barra. –hasta luego Regina, despídete Neal.

-adiós mami, en la noche vamos a tu casa.

-adiós mi amor.

Luego de que ambos salieron de la cafetería.

-puedes contarme Regina.

-qué cosa?

-lo que acabo de ver.

-que Neal ira a mi casa a ver películas? –decía sarcástica.

-crees que soy tonta niña?

Regina suspiro –estamos intentando algo, ni siquiera puedo decir que estamos en una relación, sucedió apenas ayer.

La abuela la veía con una gran sonrisa –me alegro mucho por ustedes, yo sabía que mi David pronto se armaría de valor.

-lo sabias?

-ambos estaban demasiado ciegos, ese muchacho tenía una cara de tonto cada vez que te veía y ni que decir cuando estabas con Hook.

-hace un momento deseaba que Mary Margaret y Emma estuvieran aquí y lo irónico es que si lo estuvieran yo no podría estar con él, sé que no debería pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Mary Margaret.

-ella estaría encantada Regina, prácticamente haz criado a su hijo, para ese niño tu eres su mama y haz sido un gran apoyo para David, eres la persona ideal para él.

-lo crees?

-mereces la felicidad, de eso no tengas dudas.

-gracias abuela.

Mientras tanto en la comisaria.

-no sabía que era el día de traer a tu hijo al trabajo. –decía observando al pequeño Nea jugando por la comisaria.

-no lo es.

-no es que me queje, me divierte el renacuajo, pero que hace aquí?

-quería dejarle la tarde libre a Regina.

-porque? Está enferma?

-no… Hook, debo hablar contigo de algo, ayer me le declare a Regina, tenías razón, siento algo por ella, es solo que tenía miedo de admitirlo.

-vaya por fin y que dijo ella?

-me acepto, aun no queremos decirle a Neal, no hasta que estemos seguros.

-por qué no?

-queremos protegerlo, en caso de que… pues…

-no resultaran las cosas? –cuestiono el pirata, David asintió con la cabeza –no es eso darse por vencidos desde el principio?

-es solo que no queremos decepcionarlo.

-no estás seguro de lo que sientes por Regina?

-lo estoy, por supuesto que lo estoy.

-entonces no tendría porque resultar mal, Regina se merece una relación seria.

-por supuesto y… creo que tienes razón.

-yo siempre tengo razón.

Por la noche Regina preparo una suculenta cena, al sonar el timbre se dispuso abrir.

-buenas noches, vaya que están guapos –le guiño el ojo a David.

-toma –decía Neal entregándole un ramo de rosas –papa dijo que te gustarían.

-tu papa tiene razón, gracias.

-de nada –contesto David sonriendo –puedo oler la cena desde aquí.

-ya está lista, pasen al comedor.

-Neal ve a lavarte las manos. –el niño salió corriendo y en cuanto los dejo, David tomo de la cintura a Regina y la atrajo hacia el para robarle un beso. –y tu como estas? –le susurro.

-estoy muy bien, mejor ahora. –le dio un pequeño beso. –deberías lavarte las manos tu también.

-lo se… pero antes –le dio un beso más- ahora si voy.

La cena estuvo exquisita, Neal le platico de su aventura en la comisaria, luego de la cena se dispusieron a ver una película, como era costumbre Neal cayo rendido casi al final.

-me alegro mucho que vinieras. –decía Regina con la cabeza de Neal en sus piernas y recostado en el sofá.

-hable con Hook hoy de lo nuestro, quería que lo supiera por mí.

-lo que paso con Hook…

-lo sé, no fue por eso, hable con él porque él siempre pensó que yo sentía algo por ti, era más bien confesarle que por fin me había atrevido a dar ese paso.

-ohh, bueno yo hable con la abuela, después de lo que dijo Neal me cuestiono y no puede mentirle.

-no quiero que sea una secreto Regina, no quiero que lo ocultemos, seremos discretos solo por Neal, pero incluso eso… estuve pensando, a él le encantaría saber que estamos juntos.

-David, no quisiera lastimarlo.

-yo creo en esto… en nosotros, sé que es demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero he estado enamorado desde hace tiempo de ti Regina, es solo que no me había dado cuenta, no estoy tomando a la ligera esta relación, yo quiero un futuro contigo. –Regina casi se quedó muda –no quiero presionarte, pero quiero poder salir contigo y con nuestro hijo como una pareja.

-entiendo, no me asustas confesándome tus sentimientos David, me asusta el que me esté pasando a mí, tu sabes cómo ha sido mi vida, de pronto tanto amor y cariño, me asusta un poco perder eso.

-no lo harás, no conmigo. –Regina acomodo a Neal en el sofá y se levantó para sentarse en las piernas de David, ante su risa por el gesto, le dio un beso lento.

-tendrás que tenerme un poco de paciencia con eso, no soy tan positiva como tú, pero yo también quiero esto.

-ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-eso espero. –recostó su cabeza en su hombro. –creo que es hora de llevar a Neal a casa.

-espera solo un momento más – la abrazo con fuerza.

Luego de unos minutos que se convirtieron en casi una hora.

-por mucho que me gustaría seguir así, es hora de ir a casa príncipe.

-muy bien mi reina. –Regina se levantó de sus piernas y tomo al niño en sus brazos para entregárselo.

-nos vemos mañana?

-hablaremos con Neal?

-hablaremos con Neal. –David sonrió.

-hasta mañana preciosa.

-hasta mañana pastor –esto hizo que David hiciera un gesto fingiendo enojo, ante la sonrisa burlona de Regina, cuando cerró la puerta, no pudo evitar suspirar, se sentía en las nubes, sin embargo como le había dicho a David, tanta felicidad le daba miedo, David tendría un duro trabajo por delante para hacerla sentir segura y contagiarle su positividad.

* * *

 **Eaaaaa eaaaaaaa nuevo capi, la abuela chismosilla, Ruby tratando de entablar amistad con nuestra Queen, que les parece? Y nuestra parejita siendo más cercanos y descubriéndose poco a poco, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **PD. Debido a los reviews… actualizare mi GoldenQueen, espero subir el capi este mismos día, saludos!**

 **EvilCharmingStories:** muchas gracias por seguir en el tren! XD y pues ya que la abuela anduvo de chismosa y sabe Hook que lo sepa el mundooooo hahaha espero que te haya gustado el capi, saludos!

 **MakotaTaeny** : poco a poco Regina ira confiando en las cosas buenas que le pasan, David tendrá una tarea difícil y es que con la vida de esa pobre mujer como no desconfiar hahaha, espero que te haya gustado el capi, saludos!

 **Parrillaismybae:** me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero que pase lo mismo con este, ahora todo es nuevo para ellos, tendrán que conocerse como pareja, saludos!

 **Miriam-OQiEC:** gracias por el review! si nuestra pareja esta juntita XDD y perdón por la espera, ahora me toco escribir de poco a poco XD espero que te haya gustado el capi, saludos!

 **Belen:** gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado el capi, saludos!


End file.
